Acid Black Cherry
by arthurjoon
Summary: FF TAORIS GS ROMANCE COMEDY DRAMA Kalian pernah rasain kangen mantan ? Pengen balikan ? Tapi liat dia kok kayaknya ogah-ogahan ketemu kalian ? Ini yang dirasain gadis panda satu ini ! " Asam akan terasa manis jika kita sedang bahagia " - " Terkadang menunggu itu suatu hal yang amat menyakitkan " GS here ! TaoRis here ! Romancr comedy drama
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK CHERRY ACID**

"**terkadang rasa asam terasa manis jika kita sedang bahagia"**

**Sum : Status hubungan ZiTao dan Yifan adalah Mantan kekasih**

**Lalu bagaimana jika ZiTao kembali jatuh cinta pada Yifan**

**Yang notabene adalah Mantan kekasihnya ?**

**Apakah Yifan dan ZiTao akan kembali merajut romansanya kembali ?**

**CHECK THIS OUT !**

**GENDERSWITCH HERE (luphluph)**

**Taoris main pair and other slight**

**This is romance and drama**

**I warn you,if you don't like please back**

**Kalian bisa kritik dan review bukan bash atau ngetrouble**

**Banyak adegan yang terinspirasi dari manga dan anime 'Ao Haru Ride' juga scene di drama playfull kiss.**

**FF ini aku buat gabungan dari kedua nya.**

**Bisa di bilang KT version nya.**

**Tapi ini juga gabungan dari imajinasi awal ku kkk ^^**

**.**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini,**

**Lebih baik exit aja ya, daripada menusuk hati kan ? **

**Yang ngetrouble atau ngebahs juga jadi buang-buang ucapan indahnya Cuma gara-gara FF ini.**

**Jadi, enjoy aja ya.**

**Yang tidak suka, one more I told you**

**Please exit.**

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

**UNLESS THIS PAIR.**

**Hasil karya dari imajinasi ku**

**Enjoyed**

**Taocolatte present**

'**BLACK CHERRY ACID'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**: Jepitan kura-kura dan Gantungan buah nanas**

Kamis , 6 november 2015

Embun masih menempel pada kaca dan daun di pagi ini, mereka belum enggan menjatuhkan bulirnya sekarang. Mungkin karena keceriaan anak gadis berambut panjang bagaikan mutiara hitam itu para embun enggan merusak kebahagiaan gadis ini di pagi hari.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun mantan kekasih ku tersayang ! hehe, bahagianya aku bisa membuatkannya cheese cake cherry" dilihat dari manapun memang gadis ini membawa sekotak kue dengan nama merk 'huang bakery'

"yifan pasti suka ! aku jamin dia tidak bisa menolak ke nikmatan cheese cake mama yixing !" sepanjang jalan gadis itu terus bersenandung sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya

"ck,kau lagi. Apa sih mau mu ? aku kan sudah bilang tidak punya uang" Tao, gadis berambut bagaikan mutiara hitam yang membawa sekotak kue itu selalu tidak bisa melewatkan kegiatan usil pria dengan telinga lebar yang selalu meminta sedekah uang jajan pada tao. "ayolah Zitao, aku tau kau mempunyai banyak uang berikan lah setengahnya" paksa Chanyeol, pria dengan telinga lebar dan tinggi menjulang itu

"apa-apaan kau, aku tidak punya uang sudah sana minggir nanti aku telat" Tao berusaha melewati Chanyeol namun selalu di tahan, jika sudah begini jadinya susah.

"minggir, atau aku akan berteriak jika kau seorang maniak yang melakukan tindakan asusila kepada anak sma !" ancam Tao dengan mata sinis, Chanyeol hanya nyengir berkilau "coba saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya Zitao, semua orang disini mengenal ku dengan nama baik.

Sudah lah berikan saja kue ini kalau begitu. Aku akan menjualnya lagi, pasti mahal" mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Tao menjauhakan kotak kuenya dari Chanyeol "tidak akan ! kau ini selalu saja begini, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau palak memangnya ? aku bosan selalu aku yang aku palak apa kau tidak bosan ?" kesal Tao "hahaha, mana bisa aku bosan menggoda anak kecil seperti mu, kau ini moodbooster ku di pagi hari" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Tao yang bingung

"dia meninggalkan aku ? padahal dia belum mendapat apa-apa, ini aneh" Tao menaikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu lalu berjalan lagi menuju sekolahnya

.

.

.

"kau sudah gila ya ? kau itu sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi tidak perlu kau memberikan ini kepada dia Tao, kau ini benar-benar" kesal Xiumin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lipbalm nya.

Tao hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek "kau itu klao dibilangin jangan meledek, gadis nakal !" omel Xiumin lalu menyentil hidung Tao "xiuminnn ini sakitt, kau jahat pada ku !" Xiumin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti apa yang Tao laukan tadi "menyebalkan, Kyungoo-ya kau mendukung ku kan ?" Tanya tao penuh harap pada gadis bermata bulat nan tenang di sebelahnya "kau harus mendengarkan Xiumin, Zi" Tao hanya berteriak frustasi "kalian sekongkol !" Xiumin dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Zi, jika kau seperti ini terus Yifan akan terus merasa terganggu. Kau mau di cap menjadi pengganggu ?" Kyungsoo menasihati Tao dengan lembut, terbukti Tao sekarang tenang tidak berteriak dan hyperactive lagi "kau mau mendengarkan nasihat ku kan ?" Kyungsoo menatap mata tao yang sendu "ck, Tao-ah kau ini jangan menajdi kepala batu, kau mau di ancam kekasih Yifan jika kau mengikutinya terus ?" kini Xiumin yang bersuara

Tao merenungkan apa yang kedua makhluk berbeda dunia ini katakan, "hm, benar aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus kepada Yifan" Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum ternyata makhluk kemabaran hewan panda itu sudah sadar karena mendapat pencerahan dari dua mahluk beda dunia

"aku akan membuat Yifan sadar jika aku memang benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak akan melepaskan nya ! dan kekasihnya mm, dia kan tidak punya kekasih jadi aku tidak takut pada apapun ! Woomin Soo-ya aku dapat pencerahan karena perkataan kalian ! saranghaee Woomin , Soo-ya !" teriak Tao histeris membuat isi kelas gaduh

Xiumin hanya bisa menganga sedangkan Kyungsoo beralih membuka kotak bekal, "Xiumin, lebih baik kita makan saja daripada pusing dengan jalan fikiran siluman panda itu"

Ternyata, Tao sudah melesat pergi entah kemana

.

.

.

" Yifan, memangnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan gadis superaktif itu ?" sekumpulan siswa sedang berkumpul di lorong dekat uks, mereka membicarakan Zitao yang membawa sebuah kotak dan berjalan menuju mereka dengan wajah ceria "tidak ada apa-apa, dia hanya iseng mungkin" jawab Yifan santai dan kembali pada dunia nya memperhatikan gadis berambut caramel dari tempat duduknya

"ho-ho kau menyukai gadis itu ?" Kai bersua setelah meneguk habis susu fermentasinya "hanya terpesona" Yifan kembali menjawab dengan singkat

Zitao sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, tempat dimana Yifan dan teman-temannya duduk sekarang

"buat ku ?" Zitao mengangguk antusias, "bawa pulang saja, aku sudah di belikan kue ulang tahun oleh mama ku" wajah Zitao murung mendengarnya "kau bisa membaginya dengan mereka" Zitao menyodorkan kotaknya, kai mengambilnya dengan antusias "wah, ini cheese cake cherry, kesukaan mu kan yifan ?" Kai bertanya pada Yifan setelah melihat apa rasa kue itu

Yifan hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali pada arah pandangannya "nanti aku akan makan" lalu Zitao bersorak gembira mendengar ucapan Yifan yang akan memakan kue ulang tahun pemberiannya

"Yifan, saengil chukka hamnida ! happy birthday !" teriak Zitao dari jauh setelah selesai memandangi wajah sempurna Yifan

Yifan hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, hanya seperti senyum iseng, "dia reaksi kimia berbahaya"

"lalalala~ Xiuuuming Sooo-yaa" Tao dengan tiba-tiba datang memeluk kedua gadis berbadan mungil ini dengan erat "tebaak aku kenapa ?" Xiumin hanya malas mendengar pertanyaan membosan kan dari Zitao "Zi, sebaikanya kau duduk dan ceritakan saja jangan suruh kami menebak" Kyungsoo berkata sembari cemberut

"uuhh, soo-ya kau imut sekaliii" Tao mencium pipi Kyungsoo lalu juga pipi Xiumin "dia sudah gila" ucap Xiumin lalu menghapus bekas ciuman Zitao dengan bedak nya

"kau ini dandan terus, kapan akan cari kebahagiaan ?" cibir Tao yang sedang asik memainkan rambut coklat ikal Kyungsoo "kau urus saja dirimu dulu makhluk panda baru kau urusin kehidupan asmara ku" kesal Xiumin lalu mendeathglare Tao yang bermata cemerlang "oh, lupakan" Xiumin benar-benar kesal

"aku rasa Zitao benar, mengapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja ?" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menjejali Xiumin dengan pertanyaan yang memojokkan Xiumin si jomblo "ketika Lee Jonghyun sunbaenim sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan ku" Kyungsoo dan Zitao hanya tertawa tertahan "pfft, bukan kah kau yang belum bisa melupakan Jonghyun sunbaenim, Woomin-ah ?" ejek Tao dengan wajah menjengkelkan Xiumin "kalian berisik sekali sih !" tawa Kyungsoo dan Tao pecah setelah melihat Xiumin mencoret wajahnya dengan lipgloss karena kesal lalu meninggalkan gadis bermata panda dan gadis bermata bulat itu keluar

"Zi, aku rasa Xiupao harus mendapat pacar agar dia bisa move on dan menjauhi kosmetik" Kyungsoo berkata setelah ia puas tertawa "hu-uh, memang benar seharusnya begitu Soo-ya" lalu mereka mengejar Xiumin

.

.

.

"Oppa, oppa dimana ? oppa jadi jemput aku kan ?" suara yang di imut-imutkan sangat terdengar jelas di gendang telinga siapaun

"ooppaa, kau harus menjemput ku ! jadi basket lebih penting daripada aku ?" nada gadis itu menaik tajam "huh aku tidak mau tau pokoknya oppa harus menjemputku."

Sambungan ponsel terputus sepihak oleh gadis itu "apa-apaan aku kan lebih penting dibandingkan dengan bola basket dan lapangannya" gadis itu cemberut dan mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi tunggu di halte depan sekolahnya

"kau sedang menunggu siapa ?" suara bass terdengar memecah hening selama lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu di halte itu "guru Park sedang apa disini ?" orang yang di panggil guru park hanya tertawa renyah "aku kan yang bertanya pada mu lebih dulu, ada baiknya kau menjawab lebih dulu juga" gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan mata sipit itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya "pak guru saja yang jawab duluan" suara gadis itu gemetar, mungkin bisa dibilang gugup

"ladies first, tahu kan istilah kata itu ?" gadis itu menyerah "aku sedang menunggu kakak ku, guru sendiri sedang apa di sini ?" yang di Tanya berdiri dan beranjak ingin pergi setelah melihat motor ducati putih mendekat kearah dia dan gadis ini "menjaga mu sampai kakak mu datang, tuh dia sudah sampai, aku pergi dulu ya baekhyun, hati-hati dijalan" setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya,ia mengusap keapala gadis bernama baekhyun itu, yang di usap hanya melongo melihatnya

"guru park mengusap kepala ku ? ige,kkumi aniya ?" ia bergumam dan memegang bekas di rambutnya

"gadis bawel, cepat naik. Malah senyum-senyum, kau sudah gila hah ?" yifan berteriak karena baekhyun mengabaikannya

"hum, aku sudah gila ppa"

.

.

.

"Zi, kau sudah pulang ? ha-ha tumben sekali kau kembali jam segini. Tidak mengikuti pangeran bule itu lagi ?" sapa seorang pria berkulit putih ketika melihat Tao keluar gerbang sekolah sendirian "huh, siapa bilang aku tidak mengikuti dia, aku mengikuti dia kok" jawab tao antusias namun pria kulit susu itu malah tegelak "haha, kau ini tidak tahu ya kalo yifan sudah pulang ?"

Tao hanya tersenyum jahil mendengarnya "ho-ho kau ini lupa ya aku siapa ? mana mungkin aku tidak tahu hal itu. Dengar ya shixun albino, kemana pun yifan pergi aku paaasti akan tahu. Sudah ya aku mau menyusul yifan, jaaa"

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya melongo "ahh benar juga ya, mana mungkin dia tidak tahu kemana perginya yifan, dia benar-benar stalker sejati" ucap sehun sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya lalu bergegas pulang.

"Sehun-ssi !" sehun menengok kearah sumber suara, ternyata itu suara gadis barbie di sekolahnya "oh, Luhan, tumben sekali jalan kaki apa jemputan mu belum datang ?" Sehun berhenti menunggu luhan menghampiri langkahnya yang terhenti " huum, jemputan ku lama sekali dari tadi belum juga sampai aku sebal sekali" sehun tertawa melihat gadis bak manekin ini yang sedang cemberut

"yah, Luhan jangan seperti itu, kau tau kau bisa di culik oleh kolektor boneka jika berlaku seperti itu nanti" tawa sehun lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut caramel gadis manekin ini. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya tertawa mesem "lalu ada apa menghampiriku Luhan-ssi ?" Tanya sehun dengan embel-embel formal "jangan panggil aku dengan formal seperti itu !" sehun kembali terkekeh sedangkan luhan cemberut lucu

"itulah tidak enak kan jika di panggil dengan formal ? makanya, panggil aku sehun saja tidak usah ditambah embel-embel apapun" luhan malah asik dengan kuku nya yang berwarna-warni "listen me please, nona xi" luhan terlonjak mendengar suara baritone sehun tepat ditelinganya "y-yak sehun arraseo aku mendengarkan mu tapi jangan seperti itu lagi" jeda luhan sebentar "aku malu tahu" lagi-lagi sehun tergelak melihat ekspresi juga ucapan gadis layaknya manekin ini "baiklah baiklah, lalu ada apa kau menghampiri ku ? kita melupakan topik utama kita sejak tadi" Luhan terlihat berfikir. Gayanya snagat menggemaskan ingin rasanya sehun mencubit hidung nya

"Hun-ah, mau tidak pergi ke festival musim semi bersama dengan ku ?" sehun menatap mata luhan yang menatapnya bagaikan mata anak rusa yang meminta makan pada induknya "aku mohon" tambah luhan sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didada lalu melompat-lompat lucu "ya ya ya, kumohoon sehun" sehun tersenyum simpul

Seketika waktu berasa berhenti menurut Luhan

.

.

.

"ck, pot besar itu menghalangi ku untuk melihat yifan. Dia musuh ku berarti" maki tao pada sebuah pot antik besar di depan jendela kamar yifan di lantai bawah "bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajah yifan yang sedang belajar itu, aduh aku harus cari akal-cari akal" tao menggigit ujung kuku telunjuknya lalu tersirat ide cemerlang di otaknya

"light yup-yup!" girang tao memuji kecerdasan otaknya

Tok tok tok

"Oppa~ ada tamu tuh" teriak baekhyun pada yifan yang sedang berada di dalam kamar serba biru "ck, kau saja yang buka aku sedang sibuk nih. Kau kan cuma lagi baca katalog kosmetik, buka lah" sahut yifan rada kesal konsentrasinya jadi buyar "oppaa~" rajuk baekhyun dengan suara bikin pening kepala yifan

"Kalian berisik sekali sih, aku tidak di bukakan pintu nih ?" teriak suara dari luar pintu. Baekhyun dan yifan hanya melongo walaupun tidak saling bertatapan "dia, mau apa kesini" geram yifan

"yifan, baekkie ada tamu mengapa tidak di bukakan pintunya. Kalian tuan rumah yang jahat" tiba-tiba suara ibu mereka muncul "ma, biar aku saja yang bukain" yifan bergegas lari kilat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia sudah siapkan mental yang terpenting.

"Hai yifan!" sapa Tao dengan eyesmiling dan catlips smilenya "kau meninggalkan ku pulang, kau tidak ingin pulang bersama kue muffin seperti ku ?" ujar Tao yang hanya di beri wajah datar yifan "mau apa kesini ?" Tao menggaruk rambut hitam tergerainya

"anu, aku mau melihat kau belajar, hehe gak apa-apakan ?" Tao menatap yifan penuh harap namun wajah Yifan masilah sama "kau membuang-buang waktu saja. Pulang sana, ini sudah sore kau akan ketinggalan bis terakhir" Yifan berusaha menakut-nakuti Tao "sekarang kan lagi marak kasus begal jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja sana" tao mencibir pelan "aku kan tidak naik motor mana bisa di begal, ish" Tao cemberut asik "pulang sana" usir Yifan halus "aku ingin melihat mu belajar dulu, ya ya ya boleh ya sebentaar saja, ya?" panda eyes hopeless tertuju pada mata tajam Yifan, berharap jurus ini manjur pada pria blasteran nan dingin ini

Semenit berlalu posisinya masih sama seperti tadi "tidak" akhirnya yifan menyudahi kegiatan tatap menatap alay ala tao. Tao hanya mengadu lesu, ia gagal. "yasudah lah, aku pulang dulu. Ja-"

"hey, Yifan mengapa teman mu tidak di ajak masuk jahat sekali kau ini" tiba-tiba suara mama yifan terdengar mendekat "ah gadis manis ternyata, siapa nama mu ? pacarnya yifan ya" Tao hanya gelagapan dan mesem-mesem disebut sebagai kekasih Yifan "dia Cuma stalker ku ma" celetuk Yifan. Mama nya malah merengut "jahat sekali kau tidak mau mengakui kekasih mu sendiri Yifan, kau hanya malu memperkenalkannya pada mama kan ? ngaku!" Yifan makin menekuk wajahnya "dia Cuma teman ku ma, sudah lah suruh dia pulang ini sudah mau malam" Yifan berbalik badan maksud ingin kembali ke dalam kamarnya "eits, mau kemana ? ajak makan malam dia di sini! Kau ini pria macam apa sih masa gadis semanis dia kau suruh pulang sendirian. Jika kau suruh dia pulang, antar dia yifan" ujar mama yifan sambil menahan lengan yifan sedangkan Tao hanya melongo. Ternyata mama yifan sangat lah baik dan manis bagaikan anak seusianya

"hei, kamu manis sekali. Siapa nama kamu siapa bibi Tanya dari tadi malah diam saja. Kamu takut ya ahh bibi tidak akan memarahi mu kok bibi senang melihat pacarnya yifan berkunjung" mama yifan menampakan wajah ceria yang cantik tao sangat tersanjung "eum, nama ku huang zi tao, bibi" jawab Tao sopan sambil membungkuk "ahh lihat betapa manis dan sopan nya dia!" pekik mama yifan yang membuat yifan memakan semua ekspresinya menjadi makin datar "ma, dia bukan pacar ku. Dia gadis gila" ujar yifan dingin, tao hanya menunduk malu karena kenyataan nya memang begitu adanya "hush! Yifan kau tega sekali mengejek pacar mu! Cepat minta maaf" mama yifan malah menjewer telinga yifan

"Bibi, aku memang bukan kekasih yifan, aku hanya fans nya. Fans yang fanatik" lalu kegiatan mnejewer telinga yifan terhenti mendengar penuturan tao "uh, sayang sekali padahal kau sangat cocok menjadi psangan bersamanya" kecewa, akhirnya mama yifan malah menatap yifan dengan mata tajam lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah

"Puas kau ?" Tanya yifan dingin "mianhae, ah iya aku akan pulang iya aku tau kau akan mengusir ku. Jaane" lalu tao berjalan pulang. Yifan lega melihatnya lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya "Oppa, tadi siapa ? pacar mu ?" selidik baekhyun dengan tampang tidak suka "Cuma orang iseng doang kok. Lebih baik kau belajar baek daripada memperhatikan majalah itu" jawab yifan lalu punggungnya menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya "Menyebalkan, selalu saja mengomentari ku. Dasar orang pintar" lalu baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya

"Ma, mama kenapa ?" baekhyun heran mellihat ekspresi lesu mama kesayangannya "huuh, yifan benar-benar jahat menelantarkan gadis manis seperti dia" baekhyun meniakan alisnya mendengar ucapan mama nya "ma, mama ngantuk ya?" Tanya baekhyun lagi melihat mamanya memijat pelipis mulusnya "mama hanya tidak rela dia nanti di ambil orang lain, huuhh baekkie-ya bagaimana ini ?" mama nya histeris dengan wajah memelas sementara baekhyun menatap malas mamanya bagaikan anak smp yang sedang kebingungan

.

.

.

"huft, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa lihat dia sedang belajar pasti dia sangat tampan. Sayang sekali gagal" keluh tao sambil berjalan santai di trotoar jalanan yang sudah mulai menyenja, langitnya sangat jingga. "mama nya yifan cantik sekali, pasti dia perawatan wajah nya rajin sama seperti si baozi" ucapnya lalu terkekeh pelan. Tao sudah berada di halte bus namun tumben sekali kedatangannya sangat lama

"apa ada tragedy tertentu hingga bus nya lama datang ? aku ingin makan, aku lapar" keluhnya sambil mneghentak-hentakan kakinya "mama aku lapar" gumamnya lalu menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari toko makanan emperan jalan, namun sedih semua toko sudah tutup. "benar-benar lingkungan komplek elit naru jam segini saja sudah tutup,cih" ia terus menunggu hingga jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 07.23 PM, waktu yang sangat lama jika di hitung dari waktu tibanya di halte ini tadi.

"Aku harus telpon papa" lalu ia mengutak-atik telponya dan menekan tombol hijau ketika sudah menemukan kontak orang tua laki-lakinya

Tuutt-"ya halo, ada apa Tao ?"suara pria terdengar di sebrang telpon sana "Papa, jemput aku" suara tao terdengar merajuk, ayahnya hanya tertawa pelan "maaf tao, toko sedang ramai tidak bisa kah kau pulang sendiri ? oh, mengapa kau jam segini baru ingin pulang kau memnagnya dari mana ?" tao memindahkan telponya ke telinga sebelah kirinya "aku habis jajan es krim di toko dekat rumah teman, baiklah aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku akan naik taxi" terdengar jelas jika di tempat ayahnya sana sedang ramai "bis nya tidak ada memang sampai kau ingin naik taxi ?" tao menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Bis nya dari tadi tidak ada yang lewat, sudah hampir satu jam" ayahnya hanya berdecak "kenapa tidak telpon dari tadi jika begitu kan pa-" piip telonya di matikan oleh tao "Papa akan cerewet jika sudah seperti ini. Aku naik taxi saja" lalu berdri untuk memberhentikan taxi namun malang, taxi pun juga tidak ada yang lalu lalang.

"Sial sekali nasib ku, ya tuhan kirimkan lah kendaraan untuk aku bisa sampai rumah dan makan nasi goreng buatan mama" doa nya di jalanan yang tidak sadar di dengar oleh sesorang yang menahan tawanya

"stalker, mau sampai kapan kau di berdoa di sana ?" tao membelalakan matanya mendengar suara impiannya "Yifan ? sedang apa kau di sini ?" Tanya tao gugup. Ia benar-benar merasa malu kelakuan anehnya di lihat oleh pria impiannya "Hanya iseng saja" lalu ia dudukan bokongnya di kursi tunggu halte "mengapa kau keringetan begitu, kau habis lari malam ya ?" Tanya tao dan ikut duduk di sebelah yifan "aku gerah tidak usah di perdulikan" lalu fantasi tao melayang melihat kesexyan yifan ketika berkeringat

Kkruuukkk

"….." dunia terpecah ketika suara perut tao menggema diantara mereka "maaf kan aku, mian" ujar tao lalu memanlingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan wajah yifan. Wajahnya snangat merah bagaikan lipstick merah mama nya "apa yang aku lakukan di depan yifan?" ia snagat merutuki hal bodoh yang terjadi di depan yifan, pangeran idamannya. "Ayo bangun, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu aku akan mengajak mu kemana" lalu tao dan yifan menyebrangi jlan dan berhenti di depan rumah makan keluarga yang cukup mewah. "yifan, jangan disini makannya di sini sangat mahal. Tuh lihat, nasi goreng kimchi lobak saja sudah seperti harga tiga ddukbokki" bisik tao di telinga yifan dengna gesture yang sangat kocak. Yifan menahan tawanya di balik poker facenya "diam dan cukup makan saja, kau ini sudah lapar berisik pula. Pulang saja sana" omel yifan yang membuat tao duduk diam dengan antengnya "baiklah, aku akan diam demi makan" ujarnya polos

"kau harus ganti uang ku besok. Makan mu seperti petugas pembangunan gedung kau tahu?" sindir yifan mengingat porsi makan tao bagaikan seorang kuli. Tao hanya tersenyum tertahan "aku ganti dengan blackforest saja ya ?" Tanya tao dengan nada riang "kau fikir aku anak tk yang ingin berulang tahun di berikan kue blackforest ?" lagi-lagi tao menahan senyummnya melihat yifan berjalan dengannya lagi.

"jika di ingat, sudah lima minggu kita tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini. Ya kan ?" Tanya tao yang asik memperhatikan ujung sepatunya "waktunya sangat singkat sekali" suaranya mulai sendu. Yifan hanya berdeham "itukan masa lalu, lupakan lah kita tidak melihat kebelakang untuk masa depan. Kau tahu, pacaran itu hanya buang-buang waktu" tao hanya tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan yifan yang mengena di ulu hatinya dan yifan sadar akan apa yang ia lihat.

"belikan aku buah nanas" tao menatap wajah yifan dengan bingung "buah nanas?" Tanya tao bingung "kau tidak tau buah nanas memangnya pakai Tanya ?" yifan menatap tao dengan wajah datar "dimana aku membelinya ? memangnya disini ada toko buah" dengus tao sambil celingak-celinguk mencari toko buah "ini kan buah nanas, ngapain kau celingak-celinguk lagi" ujar yifan sambil mecopot gantungan tas tao yang berbentuk buah nanas yang teriris cantik. "ini bayaran untuk traktiran makan tadi" tao hanya melongo sedangkan yifan mengantongi gantungan nanas itu dan bergerak memberhentikan taxi

"sudahlah, kau tidak mau memberikannya pada ku ? jika tidak percuma, ini sudah jadi milik ku, sudah sana pulang, taxi nya sudah ada tuh" lalu tao di dorong masuk kedalam taxi. "antarkan dia ke toko kue huang bakery pak" ucap yifan pada supir taxi. Lalu taxi berjalan meninggalkan yifan bersama gantungan nanasnya

"untuk apa dia mengambil gantungan ku ?" fikir tao tersenyum-senyum di dalam taxi sambil memutar kejadian tadi "hehe, tidak apa deh berarti dia ingin aku selalu bersama dengannya jika seperti itu" girangnya sambil mengingat lagi saat-saat di restoran tadi dan di depan restoran ketika yifan meminta gantungan nanasnya lalu ia tersenyum lagi "Yifan, aku benar-benar-benar-benar menyukiamu!" ujarnya dalam hati sambil membayangkan wajah yifan ketika makan tadi "sangat-sangat mencintai mu!" lalu ia turun dari taxi dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang sudah agak sepi dari pelanggan

"Yah, anak nakal mengapa jam segini baru pulang ?" omel suho, ayahnya tao yang sudah menunggu tao di depan pintu masuk rumah sambil membawa buah cherry hitam, cherry yang tingkat ke asaman nyapaling tinggi "Papa, aku tadi makan dulu aku lapar" wajah tao ketakutan melihat apa yang di bawa oleh ayahnya "Papa, tao janji tidak akan pulang jam segini lagi, tapi jangan suruh tao makan itu" ujar tao sambil menujuk kearah mangkuk yang berisi cherry hitam "hah ? siapa yang akan menyuruh mu memakan ceri ini, ini untuk pelanggan bukan untuk mu. Sudah sana masuk, bersihkan badan mu lalu makan dan bantu papa" tao tersenyum kikuk dan menuruti perintah ayahnya

.

.

"aku kira aku akan memakan buah asam itu" cemberut tao didepan meja riasnya yang serba peach color itu "tapi tidak apa-apa jika aku memakannya bersama yifan, hehe" tawanya riang sambil memperhatikan blazer sekolahnya "eh, sejak kapan di sini ada jepitan ?" tao terheran dengan ini. Siapa yang menjepitkan di sini dan mengapa ia baru menyadarinya. "oh! Apa jangan-jangan ini dari yifan ?" tuduh tao sambil memegangi pipinya yang merona merah dari pantulan dirinya di depan cermin meja riasnya "hehe, baik sekali dia. Mentraktir ku makan, memberhentikan taxi untuk ku lalu memberikan aku jepitan kura-kura ini, apakah ini tanda jika dia, jika dia menyukai ku lagi ?" ucapnya tetap dengan senyum manis yang merekah di bibirnya "ah molla! Yang penting aku tadi makan bersama yifan! Yifan saranghaeyooo!" teriaknya girang sambil lompat-lompatan di atas kasurnya

Ia tidak sadar jika di balik hiasan kura-kuranya terdapat clue jepitan manis itu dari siapa

Mungkin jika tahu, ia akan rela memakan bermangkok-mangkok buah ceri yang asam atau asinan buah lain nya

"pokoknya aku mencintai yifan ! wu yifan pangeran ku!" ia menghempaskan badan nya ke atas kasur empuk bergambar panda lalu memjamkan matanya dengan senyum kucing yang masih terukir jelas dengan manisnya

Lalu, ia bergumam dalam hatinya

"_biarpun aku di bilang stalker atau apapun aku tetaplah aku yang akan membagi keceriaan kepada mu."_

" _Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku seperti saat awal kita mengenal, aku juga tahu kok jika kau hanya menyambung tali pesahabatan tapi aku juga tahu jika suatu saat nanti, perasaan ku akan menyapa hati mu lagi dan aku akan memekarkan kelopak senyum mu sekali lagi."_

"_biarpun aku tahu kau menyukai gadis lain, dan aku juga tahu kok hati mu perlahan-lahan akan terketuk jika aku selalu berusaha membukanya dan rajin-rajin menyapanya dengan cinta dan keceriaan. Yifan, lihatlah aku untuk sekali lagi, biarpun aku gadis dari kisah romansa mu di minggu lalu tapi aku akan menjadi kisah romansa mu lagi di minggu depan dan depan lagi."_

"_yifan, kau lah tujuan ku untuk setiap hari pergi sekolah dan menuntut ilmu. Kau lah alasan ku untuk tampil cantik dan menarik. Yifan, sarangaheyo."_

.

.

.

.

To be countinue ^^

Bagaimana ? delete or next ?

.

.

.

Hehe aku balik lagi dengan ff baru kk

Maaf ya jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

JELLY JELLY JELLY PEACH

PEACH PEACH PEACH PACE

RnR ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK CHERRY ACID**

"**terkadang rasa asam terasa manis jika kita sedang bahagia"**

**Sum : Status hubungan ZiTao dan Yifan adalah Mantan kekasih**

**Lalu bagaimana jika ZiTao kembali jatuh cinta pada Yifan**

**Yang notabene adalah Mantan kekasihnya ?**

**Apakah Yifan dan ZiTao akan kembali merajut romansanya kembali ?**

**CHECK THIS OUT !**

**GENDERSWITCH HERE (luphluph)**

**Taoris main pair and other slight**

**This is romance and drama**

**I warn you,if you don't like please back**

**Kalian bisa kritik dan review bukan bash atau ngetrouble**

**Banyak adegan yang terinspirasi dari manga dan anime 'Ao Haru Ride' juga scene di drama playfull kiss.**

**FF ini aku buat gabungan dari kedua nya.**

**Bisa di bilang KT version nya.**

**Tapi ini juga gabungan dari imajinasi awal ku kkk ^^**

**.**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini,**

**Lebih baik exit aja ya, daripada menusuk hati kan ? **

**Yang ngetrouble atau ngebahs juga jadi buang-buang ucapan indahnya Cuma gara-gara FF ini.**

**Jadi, enjoy aja ya.**

**Yang tidak suka, one more I told you**

**Please exit.**

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

**UNLESS THIS PAIR.**

**Hasil karya dari imajinasi ku**

**Enjoyed**

**Taocolatte present**

'**BLACK CHERRY ACID'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Tao diberikan sebuah jepitan kura-kura entah oleh siapa

Menurutnya dari pangeran tercintanya, Yifan. Tapi apakah benar dari yifan ?

Atau dari orang lain yang mengagumi diam-diam ?

Lets read this friend ! '0'

~Fiction===R.E.A.D.Y ! GO

**Chapter 2**

**: Senyuman pangeran dan Helaian rambut**

.

.

" Apa !? kau ingin menjadi bagian dari tim pemandu sorak untuk kegaitan cup sekolah ? jangan gila deh, kau kan tidak bisa menari. Lebih baik kau jadi tim palang merah saja" ucap Xiumin santai ketika mendengar tao geger ingin jadi anggota tim pemandu sorak "lagian, kau Cuma ingin terlihat manis di depan yifan kan ? ngaku !" paksa xiumin sambil melotot "Xiumin, kau menyeramkan" celetuk Kyungsoo yang melihatnya rada merinding "oh ops, maaf soo-ya" Tao malah asik tertawa

"Zi, kayaknya bener deh kau jangan jadi anggota tim pemandu sorak" Tao merengut mendengar Kyungsoo ikut-ikuan melarangnya "yah, alasan kalian melarang ku sama saja. Kalian tidak kreatif!" lalu kepala tao di pukul oleh Xiumin menggunakan box bekas pepero nya "pabo yeoja pabo, pakai otak mu dong. Kalo kau Cuma ingin jadi bagian tim cheers saat ada sparing saja, kau akan di jambak oleh ketua cheers" Tao hanya mengaduh mendapat pukulan di kepalanya. Tapi tao berfikir ada benarnya juga omongan bak pao isi lipstick ini

" Aduh, iya sih memang benar. Si sunggyu itu memang jutek tapi dia itu imut kok gak mungkin dia galak!" bantah Tao yang di cubit oleh Kyungsoo "cepat sekali sih nilai orang dari luarnya" Kyungsoo terus-terusan mencubit dagu tao " Sakitt Soo-ya!" tao membalas mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang hampir menandingi pipi xiumin "heh, lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut partisipasi jadi apapaun, kita cukup menonton saja. Kan lumayan jika ada siswa sekolah lain yang tampan menegur kita, bagaimana ?" Kyungsoo manggut-manggut sedangkat tao asik bengong "Nona huang apa aku setuju ?" Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bertanya secara bersamaan.

" Jika aku jauh-jauh dari Yifan nanti siswi sekolah lain akan merebutnya dari ku" Kyungsoo menggeretakkan gigi gerahamnya " Kau ini hilangkan lah si bule jangkung itu sekali dan kita bersenang-senang" kyungsoo menarik rambut tao pelan "ishh kyung sakitt" keluh tao memgangi rambut kuncir sampingnya ditarik oleh kyungsoo "makanya ayo turuti kami zi-ah" akhirnya tao menuruti nya. Berkat xiumin yang menjejali tao dengan potongan buah manga muda yang sangat asam.

.

.

.

" Kau ikut bermain kan Yifan ?" Tanya pria dengan kulit sangat putih bagaikan tipe-ex cair "tentu lah, aku kan kapten nya. Mana mungkin aku tidak bermain, dasar albino bodoh" Sehun hanya memukul pundak Yifan "kau jadi ikut-ikut si stalker memanggil ku albino" Yifan hanya tertawa sebait " Itu karena kau memang memiliki kelaian pigmen makanya aku panggil kau seperti itu " sehun memukuli Yifan dengan handuk kecilnya "jauh kan itu ! bau keringat mu seperti bau kaus kaki! " teriak Yifan diselingi tawa geli dia dan Sehun "rasakan itu ! aku tidak kelainan pigmen ! dasar bule gila " lalu mereka timpuk-timpukan batu kerikil lapangan.

" Sudah-sudah hoy! Kalian niat latihan tidak jangan bercanda terus waktu kita terbatas" teriak kai dari arah ring basket " Ya!" sahut yifan dan bergegas menghampirinya

" Kalian ini Center dan Captain yang sangat konyol" sindir Kai sambil melemparkan botol air mineral kearah sehun dan Yifan "ha-aha kami hanya mencari kesenangan sedikit saja kok. Kau ini makin lama makin ribet saja Kai. Lagi ada masalah dengan gadis belo itu ya ?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka botol air mineralnya "kau sekarang makin penasaran akan hidup ku. Kau fans ya ?" pertanyaan kai hanya di hadiahi semburan dari sehun " Fans ketika kau sudah menjadi miliyarder dan membaginya kepada ku" lalu kai tertawa "itu mustahil albino" kini giliran yifan yang tertawa "lihat, semua orang mengakui jika kau memang albino! Ahaha" sekejap suasana menjadi sangat ricuh akibat perang batu kerikil.

" Sehun-ah !" suara lembut gadis berambut karamel menginterupsi kegiatan para lelaki kurang kerjaan itu " Luhan ? ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan di sudut lapangan " Bagaimana ? aku ingin menagih janji mu soal pertanyaan ku kemarin" ujar Luhan antusias "ohh itu, kau menginginkan jawabannya sekarang ?" luhan tampak berfikir "jika kau dapat bersabar lebih lama lagi, kau akan dapat kejutan dari ku, Lu" Luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun hanya berkata 'apa ini serius?' lalu sehun meninggakannya dan mengirimkan email singkat kepda Luhan.

Subjek : soal ajakan mu

From : SehunOh94

Soal ajakan mu, aku tunggu di depan namsan tower. Lima belas menit jika lebih aku akan pergi.

Aku bukan tipe pria yang sabar menunggu. Deal ?

" Kyaa!" luhan memkik gembira dan bergegas membalasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan

"kau apakan gadis manekin itu sampai dia kegirangan ?" Tanya kai yang asik memainkan ponselnya "bukan urusan mu, kkamjong" kai hanya berdecih dan melemparkan sehun dengan remah-remah biscuit "dasar hitam" lalu kai berteriak "albino" sementara yifan asik tertawa.

.

.

.

"hei hei, besok kita harus berdandan yang cantik!" histeris xiumin sambil mengemut permen lollipop nya "ah tidak perlu, aku sudah cantik" xiumin menoleh kearah kyungsoo dengan mata memicing "kata siapa ?" kyungsoo menampakkan senyum dan rona merah "ooh, aku tahu. Pasti pria hitam temannya yifan itu kan ? huh, menyesal aku mengajak mu berdandan yang cantik nona do" lalu xiumin di cubit oleh kyungsoo "sakit!" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bangga

"kemana gadis panda itu ?" xiumin mencari tao sedari tadi "seperti biasa lah, menghampiri yifan. Apa lagi memang ?" xiumin mnegangguk setuju "ada apa memangnya ?" kyungsoo bergelayut di lengan xiumin "aku hanya ingin memaksanya jauh-jauh dari yifan" kyungsoo menegrutkan keningnya "kenapa min-ah ? kau tidak setuju jika tao menyukai yifan lagi ?" xiumin mengangguk "lagipula, yifan bukan pria yang tepat untuk tao" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lagi "lalu siapa nona pao ?" xiumin mencubit tangan kyungsoo "jangan panggil aku dengan nama pao!" kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tidak lama,

"Honey-Bunny-Sweety~ woomin-ah soo-ya!" kyungsoo dan xiumin menengok kebelakang "tuh kan dia datang" kyungsoo berujar pada xiumin dengan wajah datar. "hey-hey, kalian tahu ? oh pasti tidak. Jadi, aku akan membuatkan yifan bekal untuk besok! Yeay!" tao bersorak gembira sedangkan dua teman seperjuangannya hanya menatapnya malas. "lalu zi, apa yang harus kami lakukan jika kau membuatkannya bekal ?" xiumin bertanya dengan malas. Tao menyelinap diatara kyungsoo dan xiumin lalu menggandeng keduanya "hanya memberitahu saja hehe" kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "memangnya kau mau buatkan dia bekal apa ? memangnya kau bisa masak ?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil memainkan jari tao "mm, aku akan membuatkan yifan nasi goreng kimchi dan telur gulung! Hey soo-ya, aku tahu kok kau itu jago masak tapi aku juga bisa kok kalo Cuma telur gulung sama nasi goreng kimchi aku juga bisa ho-ho kan ada mama yixing!" jawab tao ceria "itu namanya bukan kau yang memasak" cetus kyungsoo memasang wajah datar "wah wah dari mana kau tau jika dia suka makan itu ? jika dia tidak suka bagaimana ?" xiumin memberhentikan langkah mereka dan duduk di kursi taman "aku tahu kok dia suka makan itu, aku kan pernah makan bareng dia" seketika kyungsoo dan xiumin melotot kaget.

"apa !? kapan !? mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami jahatnya dirimu" amuk xiumin menarik-narik baju tao "kau ingin merahasiakannya dari kami ya ? kau tidak di maafkan !" amuk kyungsoo sambil mencubiti hidung tao "aduuhh bukanya tidak mau aku lupa ishhh, appooo" keluh tao dan melepaskan semua tautan yang menyiksa dirinya

"kalian jangan ngamuk dulu tapi" rajuk tao dengan aegyo pandanya "jangan lakukan itu zi" ucap kyungsoo sambil menutup wajah tao dengan tangannya "jahat nya kau soo-ya, aku mau ceritain nih" pouting yang hanya di sahuti tatapan malas dari xiumin "ayo, palliwa ceritakan" antusias xiumin "bagaimana bisa kau dan dia makan bersama ?" kyungsoo ikutan ngebet

"kalian tau gak kemarin pulang sekolah aku kemana ?" xiumin nampak berfikir "hm, mengikuti yifan ke tempat latihan basketnya ?" kyungsoo ikut mengemukakan pendapat "mengikuti yifan sampai rumah ?" tao manggut-manggut "yak, panda nakal kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Kau pasti dimarahin sama mama nya yifan" cibir xiumin yang di angguki setuju oleh kyungsoo "hooo~ kalian belum tau saja mama nya yifan seperti apa" tao tersenyum penuh arti membuat dua gadis lainya penasaran "hey,memangnya seperti apa mama nya yifan itu ?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata membesar "galak ya ? serem ?" tambah kyungsoo yang di jawab gelengan oleh tao

"denger ya, mama nya yifan itu baaaik banget udah gitu dia cantik banget! Kayak masih muda gitu" xiumin dan kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya menganga tidak percaya "kau bertemu dengan mama nya yifan ?" xiumin makin penasaran begitu pula dengan kyungsoo "yup, kalian tau, aku di kira pacarnya yifan! Kyaa aku di setujui sama mama nya" xiumin makin menganga bersama dengan kyungsoo "omo, benarkah ? kau tidak bohong kan ?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah ikut-ikuan berseri seperti tao "hu-um aku gak bohong kok" mereka bertiga asik bercengkrama lalu berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis bertanya tentang yifan

"permisi, kalian tau gak yifan ada di mana ?" tiba-tiba ketiga gadis itu menatap lurus kearah gadis dengan seragam SMP "ya-yak, siapa gadis smp itu ?" Tanya xiumin pada tao "zi, dia nyariin yifan tuh. Gimana nih ?" kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bertanya membuat kepala tao pusing "mollayo, ah! Jangan-jangan itu dia fans yifan dari adik kelas smp nya!? Ooh eottokhae" panik, tao menggigiti kukunya "sst, ayo kita ikuti gadis itu lalu nanti kita tau dia itu siapanya yifan" usul xiumin yang di setujui oleh zitao dan kyungsoo

"oppa!" panggil manja baekhyun saat sudah menemukan keberadaan yifan "kenapa ponsel mu mati ?!" omel baekhyun dan langsung nempel pada lengan yifan. Melihat itu tiga sekawan langsung berteriak di balik keranjang besi bola basket "zi, bagaimana nih dia nempel-nempel gitu ke yifan" panik kyungsoo yang langsung memegangi tangan tao "gadis smp itu kurang ajar sekali sih" kesal xiumin

"baek, jangan nempel-nempel gerah nih" keluh yifan yang langsung melepaskan tautan tangan baekhyun di lengannya "habis aku kesal. Kan tadi aku Tanya kenapa ponsel mu mati, jawab ppa!" yifan hanya menatap malas "baterainya habis, lalu kau ngapain kesini ?" baekhyun malah asik minum air mineral yang yifan pegang dan lagi-lagi tiga sekawan itu berteriak histeris "zi mereka ciuman secara tidak langsung!" pekik kyungsoo kesal "aigoo, benar-benar anak smp itu menyebalkan! Zi ayo kita lakukan sesuatu" paksa xiumin namun zi tao hanya terduduk lesu "ahh, sendi-sendi ku mati rasa tidak bisa berdiri woomin-ah soo-ya" miris tao yang hanya mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya "kau rela jika dia benar-benar kekasihnya yifan ?" tao hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari xiumin "makanya ayo kita jauhkan mereka!" paksa xiumin sambil menyeret tao

"aku mau minta antar pulang" baekhyun duduk di depan yifan sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar "tidak bisa, kau pulang sendiri saja sana aku sedang sibuk. Besok ada pertandingan" baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan aegyonya "oppa~jebal antar aku ya ?" yifan hanya berdecak "telpon mama saja sana aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang" baekhyun berdecih "sekarang oppa tidak sayang lagi pada ku" yifan hanya memutar bola matanya malas "oppa! Antar aku pulang!" teriak baekhyun membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya "baek, berhenti" namun baekhyun makin menjadi "ya ya, aku antar kau pulang. Menyebalkan sekalli mempunyai adik seperti mu" lalu baekhyun memeluk yifan dengan manjanya "gomawo oppa oppa oppa" zitao yang melihatnya langsung menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"kisah cinta ku sudah berakhir di sini, mama yixing huuee" tangis kucing tao yang di puk-puk oleh kyungsoo "ck, aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir ia berpacaan dengan anak smp. Ayo, kita cari ke adilan" bangkit xiumin namun di tarik lagi oleh kyungsoo "zitao sedang sedih lebih baik kau tenangkan dia bukan malah makin membuatnya menangis kejer" omel kyungsoo pada xiumin yang cemberut "aku kalah sama anak smp" ujar tao di sela tangis alaynya "zi, kau itu bukanya kalah tapi memang sudah harusnya begitu" oceh xiumin yang dihadiahi tepukan dikepalanya oleh kyungsoo "kau itu semangatin dia bukan menjatuhkan dia nona pao" xiumin makin menekukan wajahnya.

"oppa, disana ada ribut-ribut apa?" Tanya baekhyun menunjuk belakang keranjang tempat bola di simpan. Yifan mengikuti arah tangan baekhyun dan memanggil kai "kai, coba kau pindahkan keranjang itu kesini, aku ingin menegcek kondisi bola!" kai yang mendengar instruksi dari yifan langsung melaksanakannya "yosh captain!"

"soo-ya bagaimana jika itu benar-benar kekasih nya yifan ?" isak tao di dada kyungsoo yang beroppai cukup waah~ "sst zi jangan berfikiran seperti itu, bagaimana jika itu adiknya ?" Tanya kyungsoo meyakinkan tao agar tidak putus asa "tao sudahlah, ayo kita tanyakan langsung pada yifan! Aku geregetan nih" xiumin menggoyang-goyangkan badan tao yang berada di pelukan dada kyungsoo "tao ayolah turuti aku dan kita akan segera tahu kalo yif-"

Lalu tempat persembunyian mereka terbongkar.

Makhluk yang berwujud tiga gadis itu terlihat oleh orang-orang disana "oh,soo-ya sedang apa di sini ? kalian sedang apa di sini ?" Tanya kai bingung melihat tiga gadis ini duduk sambil memasang wajah yang kocak "mengapa kau menggeser keranjangnya kkamjong bodoh!"omel xiumin dengan wajah merah padam. Ia malu.

"aku di suruh oleh yifan, xiumin ! salah kan saja dia aduh, sakit bakpao!" jawab kai kesakitan karena di pukuli oleh xiumin "kai-yah tolong geser lagi ya aku mohon" pinta kyungsoo dengan wajah manisnya "maaf soo-ya ini perintah ace, jika aku langgar hukumannya akan merugikan mu. Mianhaeyo soo" kyungsoo hanya cemberut.

"kalian sedang apa ? menguntit ya ?" Tanya yifan yang diekori baekhyun "a-aniya kami hanya iseng di sini ya kan" ngeles xiumin berbarengan dengan kyungsoo yang ngengir kuda "ada apa dengan kau ?" Tanya yifan pada tao yang matanya merah dan mukanya sembab "kau menagis ?" tambahnya lagi.

"mata ku pedas kena kentut nya kyungsoo" seketika zi tao tidak bisa bernafas untuk sementara karena hidungnya ditahan oleh kyungsoo "jahatnya dirimu!" zi tao hanya teriak-teriak.

"Dia adik ku, namanya baekhyun. Dia kesini untuk meminta jemput padaku" jelas yifan. Tao dan teman-temannya hanya melongo "e-eh ? kok udah jawab sebelum di Tanya he-he" ujar tao sambil tertawa renyah sementara yifan hanya berwajah datar "kau itu yang kemarin datang kerumah kan ?" Tanya baekhyun dengan wajah sebal "kau membuat oppa ku tidak konsentrasi belajar tahu tidak!" omel baekhyun pada tao "jadi tao benar-benar ke rumahnya yifan kemarin ? ya tuhan zitao, kau benar-benar hebat" puji xiumin. Tao hanya menundukan wajahnya "kau itu stalker" tao makin menundukan wajahnya "hey anak smp, jangan gitu dong dia kan Cuma ingin lihat si yifan saja" bela kyungsoo dan membawa tao berdiri "sudah, ayo kita pergi saja. Maaf ya yifan, oh iya, maksih ya jepitannya aku suka banget. Nih, aku pakai" kyungsoo dan xiumin bengong begitu pula baekhyun dan kai. Sementara yifan hanya berdecih dan bergumam "partikel nya mulai berkembang"

.

.

.

"hey zi, kau utang penjelasan soal jepitan kura-kura itu" kata xiumin sambil melahap biskuitnya "jepitan itu sangat lucu zi" puji kyungsoo "aku iri padamu" tambahnya lagi sementara zitao asik senyum-senyum "awas dibilang gila lho zi" cibir xiumin "aku kan memang sudah gila. Ditambah berteman dengan kalian aku jadi tambah gila" jawab tao humor sambil mencubit pipi kedua temannya "huh, sudahlah aku pulang duluan ya kai sudah menunggu ku. Dadah ! xiu-ah carilah kekasih ! aku mencintaimu woomin-ahh!" ujar kyungsoo yang sedikit-demi sedikit menjauh "cih, apa-apaan dia itu" kesal xiumin sambil meneruskan acara makannya "yah, xiumin kata kyungsoo benar kok. Kau itu terlalu sibuk sama alat riasmu tahu!" omel tao sambil menyomot biscuit milik xiumin.

"jangan ikut-ikutan si belo itu deh. Kayak kau pacaran saja, ish" tao tertawa pelan "paling tidak carilah semangat, seperti aku ke yifan" mendengar penuturan tao, xiumin Nampak berfikir "aku akan laukan itu kok jika orang nya ada, lagi pula aku masih mau sendiri" tao mencibir ucapan xiumin yang sok single happy "kau itu kayak kertas, sok kuat padahal lemah dan gampang basah. Sudah sana ayah mu sudah jemput tuh, hati-hati ya woomin-ah" ujar tao gembira "kau terlalu senang sampai-sampai mengucapkan kata yang begitu menusuk ulu hati ku. Yasudahlah, dadah panda-yah!" xiumin berjalan dan melambaikan tanganya pada tao.

"sebenarnya yang seperti kertas itu aku, bukan xiumin" ujarnya lesu lalu berjalan pulang.

"Hai gadis panda" sapa suara yang tak asing lagi baginya "lesu begitu, ada masalah ? ceritalah, kita teman bukan ?" mendengarnya tao hanya menjukurkan lidahnya "kau masih saja kaku dengan ku. Kau tahu, kita sudah sering bertemu tidak ada salahnya jika kita saling berbagi cerita" kata pria yang ternyata chanyeol "sejak kapan kita berteman ? yang ada kau malah memalaki ku. Apakah itu teman ? cih" decih tao sebal sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"ceritakan saja, nanti aku gantian akan bercerita." Tao hanya melirik chanyeol, setelahnya ia menghela nafasnya "apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya ?" tao menatap chanyeol yang menggeleng dengan miris "sepertinya hanya pada ku nasib ini menetap" tao tersenyum miris "kau hanya belum tau saja jika banyak yang kisah cinta nya lebih tragis dari mu. Kau tahu romeo dan Juliet ? kisah mereka sangat tragis lalu jack dan rose di titanic juga trgais lalu apa lagi, banyak yang bahkan sangat maenyedihkan. Tao, bukan hanya kau yang memiliki cinta yang menyedihkan. Mungkin keadaan nya lain namun rasa sakitnya pasti jauh lebih sakit dari rasa yang kau derita" jelas chanyeol sambil mengusap pundak tao "tapi kan aku bukan berada dalam dongeng dan drama yang ada di banyak bioskop dan layar lebar. Aku hanya gadis yang menyukai mantannya, sudah hanya itu dan rasanya sangat menyedihkan" ucap tao yang rada sendu

"move on or hold on ?" Tanya chanyeol yang ditanggapi tao dengan bingung "itu artinya apa ?" chanyeol tersenyum "kau harus memutuskan bertahan atau pergi. Pegang atau lepaskan, semuanya adalah keputusan mu" tao tersenyum "bodohnya aku bahasa inggris saja tidak menegrti, lihat kan chan aku sangat bodoh tidak pantas bersama yifan" chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya "kau menyukai yifan ? mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi" tao hanya mendongak menatap chanyeol yang terpaut lebih tinggi "memangnya aku akan di bantu jika kau tau aku suka yifan ?" tao hanya cemberut melihat chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda.

"kalian kelihatannya sangat dekat ? ada hubungan khusus kah ?" tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka gadis mungil dengan bando kelinci putih "o-oh adiknya yifan, tidak kami tidak dekat. Hei siapa kau ? hush hush" usir tao layaknya mengusir Edissy "kau fikir aku binatang hah" omel chanyeol sambil menytil dahi tao

-stak! "auw, sakit jangkung!" bentak tao yang hanya di cibir baekhyun "apa masalah ya ?" Tanya tao sambil menata poni nya "gadis stalker" tao melotot mendengar baekhyun mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tidak dia tahu "baek, mengapa kau ada di sini ?" Tanya chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun salah tingkah "ano, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan sore saja" ngeles baekhyun "oo-oh, bukan kah kau tadi ingin pulang bersama yifan ? tidak jadi kah ?" baekhyun hanya mendengus "kau puas aku tidak jadi pulang bersama oppa ku ? cih, semuanya kacau gara-gara kau" chanyeol yang melihat perdebatan antara gadis kelinci dan gadis panda akhirnya turun tangan

"sudah-sudah, lagipula mengapa si yifan tidak jadi mengantar mu ? mau aku antar pulang ?" tao hanya mendengus "aku yang dari tadi bersama mu tidak kau ajak pulang bersama. Kau jahat chan" decak tao membuat baekhyun bersorak ria "salah mu sendiri tadi pura-pura tidak mengenal ku. Rasakan lah akibatnya" tao hanya geregetan dengan menggigit bibirnya "yasudah, selamat jalan Do-La" lalu tao pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"saenim, apa yang stalker itu bilang ? Do-La apa maksudnya ?" baekhyun Nampak berfikir. Chanyeol malah asik manggut-manggut "sudah tidak usah difikirkan"

.

.

.

"huh, bisa-bisa nya aku di tinggalkan. Memangnya dunia hanya punya mereka berdua apa ? mentang-mentang pacaran aku yang jomblo di tindas kayak tadi, apa-apaan itu, ck" kesal tao di sepanjang jalan menuju halte. Namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat pangeran nya sedang adik tersenyum bagaikan malaikat bermain bersama seekor anak kucing "apa itu benar-benar pangeran hati ku, yifan ?" batin tao sambil memekik tertahan. Tao menghampiri yifan di taman dekat halte bis.

"apakah aku boleh berjongkok di sebelah mu ?" Tanya tao sedikit berbisik "sejujurnya tidak boleh, karena tidak ada palang nya ya sudah. Jongkok saja tidak ada pungutan, kecuali kau menyusahkan akan ku kenai denda dua pancake dan satu kotak red velvet" tao hanya cemberut mendengarnya "aku tidak akan menyusahkan, aku berjanji" tao mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah yifan "aku berjanji, sungguh" tambahnya lagi namun di abaikan oleh yifan "apakah aku kalah menggemaskan dari kucing itu ?" kata zitao yang hampir seperti cicitan.

"aku baru tahu kalo kau itu suka kucing" yifan menatap zitao datar "aku kira kau stalker yang hebat, hanya hal seperti ini kau tidak tahu ? kau bukan stalker ku yang sesungguhnya" zitao merengut mendengar ucapan yifan "hei aku bukanya tidak tahu, aku hanya lupa" yifan mendengus "kau bukan lupa tapi memang tidak tahu" ucap yifan sambil mengelus kepala kucing manis berbulu abu-abu itu "kau punya kucing ? sepertinya kau sudah sangat bersahabat dengan kucing" zitao ikut-ikutan mengelus badan kucing "ya begitulah, aku dulu pernah memiliki seekor kucing kecil namun dia mati" tao hanya menatap yifan dengan wajah sedih "aku turut berduka atas itu, aku juga punya kucing namanya edissy dia punya mata bulat dan suara yang imut seperti miiaaw miiaww~ kkk" ucap tao sambil meniru suara kucing yang sangat aneh namun ada yang lebih aneh lagi-

Yifan tersenyum. Sangat bersinar dan tampan-kata tao sambil bersemu.

"kau ini, jangan meniru seperti itu lagi. Sama sekali tidak cocok" kata yifan sambil terus mengelus kepala kucing itu "huh, aku kan Cuma iseng. Hm, kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja kucing ini ? apa mama dan adik mu itu tidak suka kucing makanya kau tidak membawanya ?" Tanya zitao yang diangguki mantap oleh yifan "pantas lah jika seperti itu. Yang mengurusi kuicng mu hanya kau jika kau tidak ada maka dia akan kesepian. Kasihan aku tidak tega" yifan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya "kau saja sudah seperti kucing untuk apa aku memelihara lagi. Satu kcuing besar seperti mu saja sudah sangat menyusah kan, kau tahu ?" perkataan yifan membuat zitao terbengong.

"aku kucing, mu ?" Tanya zitao sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "memangnya tadi aku bilang apa ?" Tanya yifan dengan wajah yang amat pura-pura polos "kau bilang aku kucing mu dan aku sangat menyusahkan mu, benar kan ? iyakan ?"

-stak! "aduhh, sakit yifan" keluh zitao saat hidungnya di sentil yifan "kau bukanya menjawab benar apa tidak malah menyentil hidung ku. Apakah hidung ku snagat sexy sehingga kau memberinya sentilan ? kau sangat kejam" celoteh zitao yang hanya di cengiri oleh yifan.

"kau itu sudah berisik banyak mau nya pula. Tidak bisa kah kau diam untuk satu menit saja ? dari jauh pun kau sangat berisik" zitao cemberut mendengarnya "apakah aku semenyebalkan itu ?" Tanya zitao pelan "sangat menyebalkan. Senin sampai senin lagi kau selalu berisik. Kau tahu tidak ?" yifan menggantung pertanyaanya. Zitao hanya menunggu nya dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan "lupakan lah" zitao hanya memukul bahu yifan "kau ini labil sekali, kaku sekali pada ku" yifan meletakan kucing itu dan membiarkan nya pergi. Lalu dia berdiri "kan aku sudah bilang kemarin, jangan menengok kebelakang untuk maju kedepan" zitao mengikuti apa yang yifan lakukan "memangnya aku melihat ke belakang ? aku melihat apa yang sedang terjadi kok" yifan maju sealngkah mendekati zitao dan mengelus helaian rambut hitam legam zitao.

Zitao hanya melongo dan merona, ini sebuah keajaiban senja di taman dekat halte.

Apa yang sedang Yifan lakukan sekarang memuat zitao membeku.

"move on or hold on ? apa yang akan kau pilih, Peach ?" Tanya yifan dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya "haruskah aku berbicara pada seekor panda di kebun binatang agar aku tahu jawabanya, Peach ?" yifan bersuara makin rendah, deru nafasnya pun makin menerpa wajah zitao "apakah aku harus menebak aroma shampoo mu untuk tahu jawabannya, Peach ?" jari-jari yifan terus mengelus helaian rambut panjang zitao "apakah aku juga harus meminum ocha sakura yang mirip dengan rasa makanan ringan untuk mendapatkan jawaban nya, Peach ?" mata zitao mengerjap-ngerjap lalu terpejam saat wajah mereka benar-benar sudah sangat dekat,

"aku rasa ciuman pertama mu bukan aku yang akan merebutnya, Peach" bisik yifan ditelinga zitao "sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada ku ?" Tanya zitao sambil meremas bahu blazer seragam yifan "sepertinya memang bukan aku, Peach" tegas yifan lagi dan menajuh kan wajah mereka, namun tautan jari yifan di helaian rambut zitao belum terlepas "apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin sampaikan pada ku, wu ?" Tanya zitao dengan nada serius.

"pergi lah, menjauh dari ku" ujar yifan tegas, dan melepaskan tautan jarinya di helaian rambut mutiara hitam tao "jangan mencoba maju walaupun itu selangkah, kita tidak belajar menengok masa lalu untuk membangun masa depan" yifan menajuh dari posisinya, dan berjalan membelakangi tao "sayonara, Peach" lalu punggung yifan menghilang.

"Dia benar-benar mengucapkan perpisahan ? padahal tadi aku kira suatu keajaiban senja di halte dekat sekolah. Rasanya sangat sakit, kau tahu dragon ?" ucap zitao memgangi dadanya "kau benar, memang untuk maju kita tidak harsu melihat masa lalu. Tapi tanpa masa lalu masa depan tidak akan berkembang untuk mengoreksi yang telah terjadi. Aku benar kan, right ?" air mata zitao jatuh. Berbarengan dengan runtuhnya daun di musim gugur.

"benar, sayonara dragon. Sayo-na-ra"

**_"terkadang cinta itu bagaikan uap panas rebusan bakpao. Aromanya manis namun jika di hirup berlama-lama akan hilang. Apakah seperti itu perasaan cinta seseorang ?_**

**_Terkadang, cinta itu bagaikan suplemen. Penambah kadar kebahagian dalam hidup sehari-hari entah itu cinta dengan air mata atau senyuman._**

**_Bertepuk sebelah tangan pun rasanya sudah jadi suguhan yang biasa dan lazim dan menganggap kejaidian yang ajaib adalah hal paling mustahil terjadi. Sama seperti yang tadi aku alami._**

**_Terbang lalu dijatuhkan menyapa lantai yang dingin. Aku sudah puas dengan pengejaran ini. Aku sudah mulai merasa lelah dan sia-sia. Apakah artinya aku menanti pintu hatinya terbuka ? padahal aku sudah sering-sering menggedornya. Apakah pemiliknya angkuh hingga aku tidak di bukakan pintu sekali lagi ?_**

**_Tapi, bagaimana pun aku tetaplah aku. Seseorang yang hanya akan menjadi romansa nya di buku yang lama. Tidak untuk buku barunya._**

**_Aku lelah, aku juga sudah banyak memakan hati._**

**_Maka aku berhenti, sampai disini" _**

"Peach,"

Zitao menengok kearah suara yang menaggil nya dari belakang "mustahil dia kembali" ucap zitao pelan "aku pasti sedang bermimpi, ayo sadar!" ucap zitao sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi nya.

"jika kau air maka aku adalah batunya. Pecahkan aku walaupun itu memerlukan waktu yang amat lama" yifan berteriak dengan lantang membuat zitao tercengang mendengarnya.

"apa yang di katakana oleh yifan ? dia tidak jadi berpisah dengan ku ?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri "dia ingin aku terus mengetuk pintu nya ?" histeris zitao "omo~! Mama yixing!" lalu zitao berlari menuju halte dan menaiki bisnya denagn wajah sumringah.

"akulah batu, dan kau adalah airnya. Susah bagi air untuk memecah kekokohan sebuah batu. Namun, usaha akan mengantarkan nya pada kemenanganya.

Air ku, peach"

Senja itu berakhir dengan senyum mereka yang membuat twilight Nampak lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Bulan yang muncul pun tampak lebih cemerlang, sangan menawan.

Lalu apa kah kisah romansa mereka akan kembali rajuk ?

"Dragon, tunggu aku memecahkan ke kuatan mu ! cahyo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be countinue

**Moshi-moshi ^^**

**Back lagi bersama author balqis taocolatte di sini woohoo '0'**

**Bagaimana ? maaf ya kemarin kayaknya banyak banget typo dan kata yang hilang**

**Aku gak tahu loh itu kenapa. Padahal aku udah koreksi sampe dua kali '-' bantu aku dong itu kenapa hue :' aku jadi ngecewain readers sekalian**

**Yesungdah lah demi abang wudragon dan zipanpan apapun akan akuh lakokan **

**Ripiu nya di obrall ayow ayow ripiu ^0^**

**Satu ripiu sama dengan satu ketjup mesra dari bias kalian senoah :'**

**Hehe yowes lagh, reader sekalian**

**Saranghaja ! **

**Okehh**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**

**REVIEW AND READ ^^**

**JELLY JELLY JELLY PEACH**

**PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACE**

**Siders I love you tanpa mu, aku Cuma res-resan oreo :"**

**Love ya ! (tanda lope)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK CHERRY ACID**

"**terkadang rasa asam terasa manis jika kita sedang bahagia"**

**Sum : Status hubungan ZiTao dan Yifan adalah Mantan kekasih**

**Lalu bagaimana jika ZiTao kembali jatuh cinta pada Yifan**

**Yang notabene adalah Mantan kekasihnya ?**

**Apakah Yifan dan ZiTao akan kembali merajut romansanya kembali ?**

**CHECK THIS OUT !**

**GENDERSWITCH HERE (luphluph)**

**Taoris main pair and other slight**

**This is romance and drama**

**I warn you,if you don't like please back**

**Kalian bisa kritik dan review bukan bash atau ngetrouble**

**Banyak adegan yang terinspirasi dari manga dan anime 'Ao Haru Ride' juga scene di drama 'Playfull Kiss'.**

**FF ini aku buat gabungan dari kedua nya.**

**Bisa di bilang KT version nya.**

**Tapi ini juga gabungan dari imajinasi awal ku kkk ^^**

**.**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini,**

**Lebih baik exit aja ya, daripada menusuk hati kan ? **

**Yang ngetrouble atau ngebass juga jadi gak usah buang-buang ucapan indahnya Cuma gara-gara FF ini.**

**Jadi, enjoy aja ya.**

**Yang tidak suka, one more I told you**

**Please exit.**

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

**UNLESS THIS PAIR.**

**Hasil karya dari imajinasi ku**

**Enjoyed**

**Taocolatte present**

'**BLACK CHERRY ACID'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Zitao sudah berputus asa akan kata selamat tinggal yang yifan lontarkan sore itu

Tapi sepertinya ada keajaiban yang terjadi

Yifan meminta zitao untuk terus mengetuk hatinya agar membukanya kembali

Apakah itu tanda untuk zitao jika dia masih menyisakan ruang di hatinya ?

Lets read this buddy ^0^

~fiction===R.E.A.D.Y ! GO

**Chapter 3**

**: Madu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hei Zi, aku dengar papa mu mengeluarkan menu baru ya ? wah, aku jadi tidak sabar nih mau coba " ucap Kyungsoo antusias pada kedua temannya yang sedang asik memandangi lapangan basket " Huum, papa buat Matcha oreo velvet, Tiramisu éclair, Banana cheese Sponge rolls dan juga satu menu special yang papa belum kasih tau " jawab Zitao sembari memegangi sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel.

" Hei Xiumin, aku perhatikan kau itu dari tadi melihat ke arah ruang kepala sekolah saja. Ada apa sih ? " Tanya Zitao pada Xiumin yang asik menatap jendela ruang keapla sekolah nya " Ah, aniya Zi-yah. Aku hanya melihat sekitar saja kok bukan ruang kepala sekolah " sangkal Xiumin gelagapan " Ck, jangan bohongi kami Pao. Cepat katakana apa yang kau lihat, apakah murid pindahan pria yang tampan ? " desak Kyungsoo paksa " Apanya yang murid pindahan, tidak kok tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kelas " ajak Xiumin dengan wajah nya yang memerah.

" Ada apa dengan nya sih ? " Tanya Zitao dengan mimik bingung dan penasaran " Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, pasti ada yang Bapao itu sembunyikan. Ayo kita cari tahu "

.

.

" Besok itu kita akan uji coba sparing dengan SMA Shutoku jadi aku harap kalian berlatih keras agar tidak dikalah kan dengan mudah walaupun ini uji coba, sebaikanya bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh " Yifan berujar didepan semua anggota klub basket. Rambut nya rada basah terkena kerinagtnya tak lupa kaos abu-abunya juga serta handuk kecil berwarna putih bergelayut keren di lehernya.

" Apakah hari sabtu dan minggu kita akan tetap berlatih ? " Kai mengangkat tanganya Yifan hanya menyemburnya dengan air " Kau ini bagaimana, ya kita akan tetap latihan lah. Kau mau kita kebobolan saat melawan Shutoku karena kurang latihan ? mereka cukup tangguh kkamjong " Yifan meneguk air botolannya sedangkan Kai hanya ngedumel sebal " Kalau begitu kapan kita akan istirahat, aku jadi tidak bisa berkencan dengan Kyungsoo " Kai memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Sehun yang melihat hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan absurd Kai jika sudah merusak hari sabtu dan minggu nya. " Baiklah, hari minggu kita free. Aku takut saat hari-H kalian malah tidak bisa bertanding " akhirnya Kai bersorak gembira dan menghambur-hamburkan gunung sampah daun dengan girangnya " Horee, Duizhang memang baik sekali ! kau mengerti nasib ku jika aku mereject ajakan Kyungsoo untuk kencan minggu ini, ahh duizhang saranghae " kata Kai sambil memeluk Yifan yang terus berlarian, geli.

" Hentikan itu Kai ! menjijikan sekali ! " teriak Yifan mengelilingi lapangan basket yang di ekori oleh Kai yang mengucapkan 'duizhang saranghae' berhasil membuat Yifan bergidik. " Hentikan lah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja setiap hari, baru aku tinggal membeli makanan sebentar kalian sudah ricuh lagi hahh kalian ini benar-benar " kata Chanyeol sambil membawa seplastik hamburger double cheese, cheese stick, chickend wings dan juga 3 botol cola ukuran besar " Ya ya ya ! Dobi-sensei membawa hamburger ! " teriak Sehun yang memberhentikan aktivitas Kai dan Yifan. " Hamburger ! " Cepat-cepat dua makhluk berjiwa pecicilan itu berlari menyerbu Hamburger yang dibawa Chanyeol atau yang anak klub basket biasa panggil ' Dobi-sensei'.

" Dobi-sensei, aku kemarin melihat mu dengan adik ku, apakah kalian saling kenal ah salah apakah kalian saling dekat ? " Chanyeol menunjukan cengiran supernya menjawab pertanyaan Yifan " Ya kami saling mengenal, wae ? " Semua anggota klub menatapnya dengan mulut penuh maknanan " What hell going on ? " Chanyeol bertanya karena risih ditatap dengan mata ggs seperti mereka tadi " Kau.. apakah kau akan mempedofiliakan adik ku ? " mata Chanyeol membulat sementara yang lain menahan tawa melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol " Apa yang kau katakan, apa kau bodoh mana mungkin aku menyukai anak SMP, Baka " Semuanya tertawa bersama kecuali seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik Pos jaga sekolah.

" Baka ? "

.

.

.

" Zi, hentikan gertakan gigi mu itu nanti ketahuan kau ini bagaimana sih " omel Kyungsoo pada Zitao. Pasalnya mereka sedang menjadi mata-mata Xiumin yang menjadi aneh hari ini namun kegiatan Zitao seakan ingin menyerahkan kegiatan endap-mengendap mereka pada Xiumin yang galak dan cerewet itu. Zitao sedang menghancurkan permen gagangannya dengan berisik. " Zi… hentikan atau kita akan gagal mengetahui apa penyebab Xiumin menjadi gila seperti tadi " Zitao hanya menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan polos " Mian, aku tidak bisa Manahan kerenyahan dan ke lezatan permen keluaran terbaru rasa alpukat dan caramel ini " mendengarnya Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Saat mereka sedang asik sendiri akibat kebisingan Zitao dengan permen nya, Xiumin terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah apel yang diikat dengan pita orens. Xiumin mengusap apel nya dengan lembut dan seutas senyum di bibir pink baby nya. " Hei hei Kyung, lihat dia. Dia benar-benar sudah gila ! dia mengusap sebuah apel layaknya mengusap rambut lelaki. Dia sangat menyedihkan aku jadi ib - aaww sakit Soo-ya ! " Kyungsoo melototi Zitao dengan seram alhasil Zitao ketakutan dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat " Kau saja menyedihkan malah sok-sok iba dengan ratu bakpao, dasar panda nakal " Zitao menggigit bibirnya gemetar " Ok, I know Kyung "

Beberapa menit selanjutanya terlihat ada sebuah sepeda gunug memarkirkan tepat di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Xiumin bersembunyi dibalik tempat sampah tak jauh dari sana. Ketika sang pemilik sepeda itu pergi, Xiumin menghampirinya dan meletakan apel dengan pita orens nya di jok sepeda yang di standarkan dua lalu bergegas pergi menaiki tangga menuju ruang perpustakaan.

" Oh kue eggtart ! apa yang baru aku lihat !? " pekik Kyungsoo dengan menahan mulut Zitao karena jika Zitao yang berteriak, maka akan hancur lebur semuanya bagaikan mentega yang meleleh diatas wajan panas. " Apa yang kita lihat barusan Kyung ? Xiumin memberikan apel ini pada seseorang dengan sepeda itu ! apakah ini mimpi ya ampun demi kenikmatan gula-gula kiwi papa joonmyeon " histeris Zitao yang diangguki Kyungsoo dengan exited " Ayo Zi, kita cari tahu siapa pemilik sepeda gunung itu ! " secepat hotwheels Kyungsoo menggandeng Zitao melesat menuju sepeda itu berada " Tu-tunggu Kyung itu orangnya datang " seketika mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik tanaman Anturium dekat wastafel yang nyaris bersebelahan dengan sepeda dan pemiliknya.

" Zi, itu orangnya " kata Kyungsoo berbisik pada Zitao yang serius memperhatikan lelaki dengan snap bag kobo-chan tengah menatap apel pemberian Xiumin " Apakah dia akan memakan nya Kyung ? " Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan bahunya semnetara Zitao mengerutkan alisnya ketika lelaki itu memasukan apel pemberian Xiumin kedalam tas jansport bercorak bendera amerika itu " Kyung ! lihat lah apa yang dia lakukan ! " pekik Zitao panic Kyungsoo hanya menutup mulut teman nya yang paling ricuh ini " Sst ! nanti kita ketahuan Zi " bisik Kyungsoo pada Zitao yang mengangguk patuh. Akhirnya Zitao memutuskan untuk mmebuka bungkusan permen gagang rasa alpukat dan caramelnya sekali lagi dan akhirnya Zitao asik sendiri dengan kegiatan menghancurkan permen itu hingga berbentuk Kristal kecil-kecil serta menghasilkan suara ricuh yang mengganggu. Kyungsoo meliriknya tajam " Zitao sudah kubilang jangan berisik nanti ketahuan ! kau ini benar-benar ya ! " Zitao memkik kesakitan karena cubitan di betisnya.

" Hei kalian, mau sampai kapan mengintip ku dari situ ? kalian penggemar ku juga ? " Momen garuk tanah terjadi pada Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang kepergok oleh lelaki dengan sepeda gunung yang sedari tadi mereka untit. Zitao berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo tersirat wajah malu dikeduanya " Ehm, maaf tapi kami bukan penggemar mu, memangnya siapa diri mu sampai mengira kami penggemar mu ? " Bibir Zitao mengerucut. Lelaki itu melemparkan sebuah majalah kearah Zitao dan Kyungsoo lalu pergi mengayuh sepeda nya melewati pagar sekolah.

" Ya ampun Zi,

Dia Jong Dae-Chen. Penyanyi remaja yang go-internasional "

.

.

.

" Dasar mereka itu, bisa-bisanya aku di suruh membeli minum sendirian. Memangnya aku ini kacung, hump " omel Zitao pada kedua teman nya yang sedang heboh membicarakan lelaki yang Ia dan Kyungsoo temui tadi " Hump, jadi dia lelaki yang membuat Xiumin seperti daging salmon rebus. Dia biasa saja, dagunya mirip spongebobs " cibir Zitao sambil menunggu antrian di kantin sekolah yang cukup ramai walau sudah jam pulang sekolah. Mata Zitao menyapu seisi kantin dengan mata permen nya dan dia menemukan Yifan sedang duduk sendiri sambil menyeruput es jeruk nya. " Jika aku telat mengantar kan minum ke Xiupao dan Kyungroro tidak apa kan ? khe khe khe " batinya iblis sambil mengambil langkah tikus mendekati Yifan yang asik dengan isi ponsel pintarnya.

" Boleh aku duduk di sini ? " Yifan melirik perempuan dengan rambut kepang kelabang itu lalu mengabaikan nya dengan lanjut menatap layar ponselnya. Zitao mendengus lalu menarik kursi sebelah Yifan dan menduduki nya. " Aku dengar, senin depan kau dan klub basket sekolah akan sparing dengan SMA Shutoku itu. Apa itu benar ? " Tanya Zitao pada Yifan sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada isi layar ponsel Yifan. " Kau cukup bertanya dan menatap wajah ku atau sekitar, bukan isi ponsel ku " ketus Yifan membuat Zitao memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. " Mengapa kau belum pulang ? " Yifan bertanya pada Zitao yang asik memainkan jarinya di atas meja kantin " Kau mengkhawatirkan ku ? " Zitao mengulas senyum yang ditahan sementara Yifan mengusap pelipisnya " Kau sendiri sedang apa disini ? mengajak ku pulang bersama ya ? "Zitao berkata asal penuh harap, Yifan menggelengkan kepala nya lalu berdiri

" Maybe, I not sure about it " kata Yifan lalu pergi meninggalkan Zitao yang ternganga mendengar perkataan Yifan barusan.

" Tadi dia bicara apa ? "

.

.

.

.

" Zi, kenapa kau hanya membeli dua minuman ? kau tidak membeli atau sudah habis ? " Tanya Xiumin dengan segelas bubble tea rasa manga nya. Kyungsoo ikut mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan Xiumin " Ah, aku tidak beli aku fikir, aku tidak haus lagipula aku juga sudah punya ini ! jengg-jengg " teriak Zitao memamerkan empat bungkus permen ber-merk 'Himalayassible' beraneka rasa-sejujurnya hanya dua rasa, rasa alpukat caramel dan juga nanas yoghurt-. " Kau bangga sekali memakan permen itu Zi, seperti siswa sekolah dasar saja " cibir Xiumin dengan bubble tea yang tinggal setengah. " Cih, daripada aku mesti mengendap-endap memberikan apel berpita orens pada si dagu kotak itu lebih baik berterus terang sambil memakan permen dengan sejuta cita rasa ini " kata Zitao sambil membuka satu permen nya dan memakan nya dengan ceria. " Haah, kau itu selalu saja bertingkah seperti itu Zi " kata Xiumin sambil beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang sampah bekas bubble tea nya.

" Xiumin diam di sana ! " perintah Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik sementara Xiumin memandangnya bingung " Ada apa Nona Do ? " Tanya Xiumin malas pasalnya dia takut di kerjai oleh dua makhluk itu " Kau sedang datang bulan ? " Xiumin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Reflek dia langsung menengok kearah rok belakng nya " Ya tuhan ! demi mascara revlo**n ! aku bocor ! " ujar Xiumin kalang kabut dengan pekikan berbisik " Bagaimana ini aku tidak bawa ganti " Xiumin makin panic sementara Zitao setenang aliran coklat air mancur di kedai paman Zhoumi berdiri dan langsung bergegas menuju pintu " Zi kau mau kemana ? " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekati Xiumin " Pakaikan saja jaket ku pada Xiumin, aku mau ambil pembalut di uks, kau tunggu saja ya ! " lalu Zitao melesat secepat kecoa mode pesawat terbang menyerang.

" Dia itu terkadang pintar dan cekatan juga " puji Xiumin

.

.

.

" Bagaimana bisa si nona bapao itu bocor, biasanya juga aku yang sering begitu " dengusnya sambil terus mengunyah permen nya yang sudah mengkristal hingga akhirnya tertelan. " Aduh, haus juga seharian hanya mengemut dan mengunyah permen " kata nya sambil memutar knop pintu uks.

Zitao terkejut melihat apa yang dia lihat di dalam ranjang uks. Pangeran impian nya sedang berbaring disana beruntung lah dia mengusulkan diri menuju uks, toh dia dapat bayaran bertemu Yifan. " Permisi, aku masuk ya " cicit Zitao yang entah di dengar oleh Yifan atau tidak lalu menutup pintunya rapat. Zitao awalnya melangkah kan kaki nya menuju lemari obat dan kebutuhan medis namun merubah haluan nya ketika melihat wajah tertidur Yifan yang kelelahan nampak begitu menggodanya untuk di hinggapi oleh Kumbang pecicilan macam Zitao.

" Hai , kelahan ya ? kau sih selalu memaksakan diri terus saat latihan, jadi ini semua salah mu " oceh Zitao pada raga Yifan yang tertidur Nampak damai diatas ranjang uks yang tidak cukup menampung ukuran tubuhnya. Buktinya, Yifan menekuk kaki panjang nya agar muat di ranjang pasien milik uks. Zitao mengulurkan tangan nya hendak mengelus rambut Yifan yang menggoda untuk di belai namun Zitao mengurung kan niatnya dan bergegas mengambil barang yang di perlukan Xiumin lalu kembali. Baru beberapa langkah nya berhenti sejenak " Aku fikir, aku membutuh kan satu sachet madu bibir ku mulai pecah-pecah. Ah tidak usah, nanti aku minum saja " lalu Zitao melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelasnya.

" Xiumin, ini, maaf ya aku lama aku habis pipis dulu tadi hehe " bohong Zitao yang malah mendapat cemberut bibir mungil Xiumin. " Eoh ? ada apa kenapa tidak di pakai ? " Zitao menaikan alisnya ketika mendaratkan bokongnya pada bangku kesayangan nya. " Zi, kenapa kau malah bawakan yang tanpa sayap nanti tembus lagi dong, ambil kan yang ada sayap nya ! " Zitao cemberut dam melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju uks. " Dasar tukang suruh ! " teriak Zitao sesudah memunculkan ekspresi mehrongnya pada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

.

Ketika sampai di uks, Zitao merasa sedih karena Yifan sudah tidak ada di sana namun tidak apa, Zitao sudah puas melihat wajah Yifan tertidur tadi dan itu pertama kalinya bagi Zitao. Cepat-cepat Zitao mencari apa yang Xiumin minta dengan wajah cemberut dan mengetuk-ngetuk kan kakinya pada lantai marmer uks. Ketika apa yang ia cari sudah di dapatkan,ia membalikan badan nya dan bergegas menuju kelas namun lagi-lagi ia tersentak. " Yi-yifan ? " ucap Zitao terbata-bata. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup melihat Yifan dengan sebuah pembalut di tanagn kirinya cepat-cepat Zitao sembunyikan dibalik pinggang nya. Yifan hanya menatap nya acuh dan menidurkan raga nya di ranjang uks lagi. Zitao menatapnya berkedip lucu, lalu tanpa sengaja, factor panic karena melihat deraian keringat Yifan yang begitu sexy. Gugup, Zitao tak sengaja menjatuh kan kotak P3K dan menjatuhi kaki nya. Tadi nya Zitao ingin mengambil satu sachet madu namun gagal karena gugup dan alhasil, kaki nya keruntuhan kotak P3K yang cukup berat dan keras. " Auw, sakit. " aduh nya pelan dan memgangi kaki nya. Sebisa mungkin snagat pelan agar tidak membangun kan Yifan, pangeran nya yang sedang tertidur. " Aduh, sakit sekali sih daasaaar kotak sialan, huh " umpatnya dalam cicitan ala Zitao yang lucu.

" Kau benar-benar pengganggu Zi " interupsi Yifan yang sudah terduduk di ranjang uks. Zitao memandang nya takut " Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja maaf, aku akan pergi kok sebelum di suruh oleh mu, ok. Da-"

Tiba-tiba Yifan menarik tubuh Zitao dan mendudukkan nya pada ranjang yang tadi Yifan tiduri. Zitao menatap nya bingung. Yifan, apa yang Yifan lakukan pada nya ? apa kah Zitao akan kena marah besar karena telah mengganggu tidur sang kaisar lapangan basket ?

" Sudah minum air berapa kali kau hari ini ? " Zitao memandang Yifan dengan tatapan bingung. " Jawab saja itukan pertanyaan yang jawabannya tanpa berfikir " Zitao mendengus dan memainkan bungkusan pembalut yang tadi Zitao ambil. " Eum, aku tidak minum sama sekali " jawabnya polos membuat Yifan mendesah berat. Eh ada apa dengan Yifan ?

" Kau ini bodoh atau kau memang senagaja ingin hidup seperti makhluk yang tidak membutuh kan air ? " Yifan menatap Zitao dengan mata elang nya dan Zitao merespon nya dengan menjelajah kan bola matanya ke seluruh ruangan " cicak mana cicak " kata Zitao pelan membuat Yifan semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. Yifan Nampak memungut sesuatu dari bawah bekas jatuhnya kotak P3K akibat ulah Zitao tadi. " Apa kau tidak memerlukan air dalam hidup mu ? " Tanya Yifan yang kini sudah kembali berdiri di depan Zitao. Jaraknya hanya empat langkah kecil anak umur 5 tahun. " Apa kau gila, aku jelas-jelas membutuh kan nya. Jangan kan makhluk hidup seperti aku, bahkan lantai, tanah dan sabut cuci piring pun membutuh kan air " jawab Zitao sekena nya. Yifan menghela nafasnya lebih dingin dan tenang.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak minum air hari ini ? " Tanya Yifan masih menatap iris mata Zitao yang bagaikan mutiara hitam itu dengan tajam. Zitao merogoh saku nya dan memamerkan apa yang ia banggakan pada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tadi pagi. " Aku memakan ini makanya aku tidak meminum air ! kau tahu, ini sangat eksotis dan lezat. Ini ambil satu kau akan mersakan kenikmatan alpukat yang bercampur dengan caramel " kata Zitao dengan ceria sambil memasuk kan satu bungkus permen kedalam saku celana Yifan. " Kau fikir aku anak kecil ? " Zitao menatap mata Yifan dengan tatapan yang merajuk " Itu kan bisa membuat mu mersa lebih baik, jadi kau berikan adik mu saja atau teman mu jika tidak mau " Yifan tidak bergeming demikian juga Zitao.

Yifan merobek sachet madu berasa lemon itu. Mengoleskan pada jarinya lalu mengusap nya pada bibir Zitao yang kering dan pecah-pecah. Bibir bawah Zitao, lalu bibir atasnya di usap madu oleh jari Yifan yang tersa lembut dan hangat. Mata Zitao terbelalak, ia kaget bukan main. Bibirnya disentuh oleh tangan Yifan ? oh ya tuhan, demi ke nikmatan roti panggang bluberry mama Yixing, apakah Zitao tengah bermimpi dengan mata terbuka ? Tolong sadar kan. " Cepat jilat, dan lakukan ini sampai bibir mu tidak sakit lagi jika tertarik untuk tersenyum atau berbicara. Tidak kaku dan perih lagi. " perintah Yifan yang langsung di patuhi oleh Zitao yang merah padam bagaikan apel merah milik Xiumin. Zitao menatap Yifan dengan malu-malu dan juga bahagia. Ia bisa dekat lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengulas senyum di bibir kucing indahnya dan itu membuat Yifan memalingkan wajah nya ke lain arah dan ia berkata dengan suara tegas nya,

" Kau, awas sampai aku melihat mu kekurangan air mineral lagi maka aku tidak segan-segan mengguyur mu dengan air agar kau sadar betapa penting nya air untuk kesahatan mu " mendengarnya, Zitao merasa di bagian kecil hati Yifan masih tersimpan nama Zitao disana walau pun hanya sebesar biji wijen atau setetes cuka apel Zitao tidak menangis. Itu mengartikan bahawa Yifan masih menyayanginya dan perhatian padanya, ia sanagt senang hingga ia tidak sadar jika Yifan sudah mencapai ujung pintu uks.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku kurang minum ? ah tidak, maksud ku bagaimana bisa kau peduli pada ku yang hanya jadi… stalker mu ? " Yifan memiringkan tubuhnya ¾ menghadap Zitao yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Zitao menunggu jawaban Yifan dengan menerka-nerka jawaban Yifan apakah akan menelesup ke hatinya atau membungakan hati nya.

" Memang nya salah jika aku mengoleskan madu di bibir mantan kekasih ku ? " Mata Zitao kembali membuat, Ia terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya. Yifan tampak tersenyum tipis setelah Yifan menatap pintu pastinya, lalu Yifan membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan nya. Zitao Nampak memerah di pipi, bibirnya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Yifan mengusap bibirnya, mengetahui jika ia kurang minum. Apakah ini ikatan kedekatan mereka ? apakah ini bukti jika mereka memang masih terhubung satu sama lain ? entahlah, Zitao pun tidak tahu.

Dalam langkahnya Zitao membatin dengan ceria,

' _Aku memang bodoh amat sangat bodoh. Sampai-sampai kau mengetahui hal yang bahkan ku tidak ketahui. Apakah sesempurna itu diri mu tercipta ? '_

' _Bagaimana pun itu, apapun itu, dan karena apapun itu aku Huang Zitao, akan terus mencoba menegtuk pintu hati mu terus-terus-terus-terus dan terus. Jadi, kau harus siapkan mental untuk mengahdapi aku yang akan membawa mu menuju sisi penuh senyum '_

' _Yifan, biarpun kau itu jahat pada ku, dingin dan terkadang bagaikan tofu yang lembut dan hangat. Kau itu bagaikan sup yang dibungkus oleh kulit lumpia yang kering dan dingin. Jika ku gigit lebih dalam, maka kehangatan mu akan muncul dan menyapa dengan ramah dan memeluk '_

' _Yifan, sarangahe. Jeongmal neomu sarangahe, aku benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar sanagaaaattt mencintaimu, Yifan ! '_

" Hh, ada-ada saja dia itu. Merelakan makan permen dan mengorbankan air, dia benar-benar gadis bodoh. Sangat bodoh sampai-sampai tidak tahu suatu hal penting dalam hidup nya " Yifan tersenyum sambil memegang satu buah permen gagang yang Zitao berikan tadi. Senyum Yifan Nampak berbeda, tulus dan hangat. " Dia lebih berbahaya dari bahan adiktif dan psikontropika. Aku takut-

-Kecanduan "

_._

_._

_._

Zitao melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Pasti dia kena omel karena amat lama tapi dia tidak perduli, lagi pula harusnya Xiumin membawa ganti.

" Geez, awas jika aku sampai salah lagi. Aku akan mengutuk Xiumin menjadi Dimsum di kedai Bibi Song " ocehnya sambil menghentak-hentak kan kakinya. " Hal sedetil itu bahkan Yifan tahu. Bagaimana jika lebih detil apakah, dia juga akan menyadarinya ? " pikir Zitao yang sudah menaiki anak tangga pertama. Beberapa saat, Ia merasakan ada suara derap langkah dengan sepatu ber-hak di belakang nya. " Ku harap bukan perempuan bermulut sobek atau pun nona sadako, apalagi clockwork " doa nya sambil mempercepat langkahnya namun langkah itu juga semakin cepat. Seakan-akan memang ingin menggapai pundak atau lengan Zitao.

Dan, sebuah tangan dengan warna kuku hijau muda menarik bahunya menghadapkan wajah Zitao padanya. 'tuhan jangan temui aku dengan hantu mana pun dan apa pun, aku belum menikah dengan Yifan' batinya lantang dalam hati. Ia masih memjamkan matanya.

" Permisi apa kau mengenal Yifan Wu ? " Zitao membuka matanya begitu mendengar nama Yifan dari bibir gadis ini, dan melihat asal suara di depan nya. Ternyata seorang yang gadis sangaaaaat cantik dengan seragam khas Lolita jepang, rambutnya blonde mirp sekali dengan Yifan.

" Maaf, apa kau mengenal Yifan Wu ? " Zitao tersentak.

' Dia mengenal Yifan ? ' gadis itu Nampak tersenyum anggun sementara Zitao Nampak ketakutan " Anu- dia "

' Si-apa gadis ini ?'

.

.

.

.

**TBC ^^**

**HHHAAAAAIIII SEMUUAA *pencetpencetalarem***

**Apa kabar ? Alhamdulillah kalo baik ^w^ yang kurang baik GWS :***

**Hei hei bagaimana chapter yang ini ? **

**Kira kira itu cewek ziapah ? :') tebak ayo tebak kkk**

**Oh iya, aku jawab review kalian dari pm saja ya ? eotte ? '-' **

**Aku akan bales review di sini takut membuat reader lain terganggu :" **

**Ayo dong reviewnya biar akuh semangats :3 bayar akuh dengan review readers-nim :3**

**Apapun review kalian aku hargaaaaiiii setara dengan segelas susu alami dari peternak Belanda#SusuBendera**kaliah**

**Enggak deng, aku hargai dengan setulus hati aku dan dan dan penuh cintahh wks**

**Alay ya :" maklum lah aku lagi alay kena virus nya Zitao aw aw tampan sangat dai semenjak jadi janda. Oke sekian cuap-cuap.  
**

**ngomong-ngomong aku ganti nama nih hehehe biar keliatan lebih androgini /lol**

**okeh**

**Reviewnya juseyooww :3 silent readers aku tunggu review kalian loh ! ( tanda hati warna pink ) love you semuaanya ^^**

**Oke kita yel-yel dolo (\'0')\~~**

**JELLY JELLY JELLY PEACH !**

**PEACH PEACE PEACE PEACE !**

**SEE YOU NEXT AT ACID BLACK CHERRY DAY ! ^W^**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa lohh (|'0'|)**

**©Taocolatte**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACK CHERRY ACID**

"**terkadang rasa asam terasa manis jika kita sedang bahagia"**

**Sum : Status hubungan ZiTao dan Yifan adalah Mantan kekasih**

**Lalu bagaimana jika ZiTao kembali jatuh cinta pada Yifan**

**Yang notabene adalah Mantan kekasihnya ?**

**Apakah Yifan dan ZiTao akan kembali merajut romansanya kembali ?**

**CHECK THIS OUT !**

**GENDERSWITCH HERE (luphluph)**

**Taoris main pair and other slight**

**This is romance and drama**

**I warn you,if you don't like please back**

**Kalian bisa kritik dan review bukan bash atau ngetrouble**

**Banyak adegan yang terinspirasi dari manga dan anime 'Ao Haru Ride' juga scene di drama 'Playfull Kiss'.**

**FF ini aku buat gabungan dari kedua nya.**

**Bisa di bilang KT version nya.**

**Tapi ini juga gabungan dari imajinasi awal ku kkk ^^**

**.**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini,**

**Lebih baik exit aja ya, daripada menusuk hati kan ? **

**Yang ngetrouble atau ngebash juga jadi gak usah buang-buang ucapan indahnya Cuma gara-gara FF ini.**

**Jadi, enjoy aja ya.**

**Yang tidak suka, one more I told you**

**Please exit.**

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

**UNLESS THIS PAIR.**

**Hasil karya dari imajinasi ku**

**Enjoyed**

**Taocolatte present**

'**BLACK CHERRY ACID'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Chapter sebelum nya :**

Entah mengapa Yifan sangat detil mengenali diri Zitao. Bahkan sampai tahu jika Zitao tidak minum sama sekali dan mengoleskan madu di bibir Zitao dengan jari nya sendiri.

Namun saat kebahagiaan sedang menderai hati Zitao, seorang gadis berperawakan imut muncul menanyakan di mana Yifan berada.

Siapakah gadis itu ? apa tujuan nya mencari Yifan ?

Lets read this buddy ^0^

~fiction===R.E.A.D.Y ! GO

**Chapter 4**

**: Plester di hati Zitao !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seketika itu wajah Zitao sangat muram. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan nya duluan dengan taxi, lalu di tambah ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mencari Yifan.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kesal, Zitao bukan lah gadis SMA labil yang marah tanpa alasan( walau terkadang sangat sering ) gadis itu menghambur di lengan Yifan ketika ia bertemu dengan Pria berperawakan jangkung itu dan karena itu Zitao menjadi suram.

"Huh, gadis lain mencuri lengan Yifan. Apa-apaan itu memangnya dia siapanya Yifan seenaknya begitu, dasar gadis liar " Zitao mengoceh sepanjang jalan menuju rumah nya yang entah mengapa sangat ramai padahal sedang tidak ada grand sale dan discount di toko kue ayah nya. " Tumben sekali ramai begini, apa ayah menggelar obral dadakan ? " Zitao mendekatkan langkah nya pada pintu masuk dan tercium lah bau manis dari dalam rumah nya.

" Oh, Zi, sudah pulang ? bisa bantu mama dan papa berjualan pretty ? " rajuk mama nya, Huang Yixing yang berdimpel manis dan berambut cokelat ikal di ikat cepol. " Ma, Zitao kan baru sampai di sini, masa sudah di suruh bantu-bantu " Zitao cemberut di depan meja kasir dimana mamanya berada. Mama nya tersenyum semanis sirup maple dan gelato vanilla " Mama akan buat kan Peach shortcake dan banana shake jika Zi pretty-nya mama mau bantu " seketika mata Zitao menjadi cemerlang dan secepat Guntur melesat ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan setelan baju kodok selutut berwarna hijau lumut dan kaus pink baby yang berkerah renda kecil.

" Aku bantu apa ma ? " Tanya Zitao antusias, mama nya menjelas kan dia membantu pekerja lain menjadi waiterss. Maka Zitao buru-buru memakai celemek waiterss dan mengambil daftar menu dari samping rak buah lalu memberikan nya pada meja pelayan yang sedang menunggu pelayan menghampirinya. 'ayo Zi, ganbatte !' batinnya dengan senyum kucing yang begitu manis seperti gula-gula. " Mau pesan apa, tuan dan nyonya ? " sang pelanggan terlihat memilih menu bergambar bermacam dish dan beverage sementara Zitao menunggu dengan sebuah note dan pensil mekanik bergambar 'Dragon'.

" Bisa bawakan kami, iced cappuccino latte dan dua vanilla pop cakes with berry sauce lalu, dua buah cupcakes madu bertoping buah dan gula-gula " Zitao segera mencatat nya cepat "Ku ulangi, dua iced cappuccino latte dan vanilla pop cakes with berry sauce lalu, dua buah cupcakes madu bertoping buah dan gula-gula, pada meja nomor 7. Mohon di tunggu " Zitao segera berlari menuju dapur yang terdapat penampakan ayah nya yang sedang sibuk bersama 6 pegawai nya membuat pesanan kue dan minuman. Lalu Zitao berteriak pada ayahnya pesanan meja no.7 dan pergi melayani meja lain.

Saat sedang asyik melayani pelanggan, datang lah Yifan dan keluarga nya serta gadis yang tadi Zitao lihat di sekolah nya. Seketika nafas Zitao memanas layak nya uap dari ceret yang telah matang air nya.

" Annyeong hasseo, bibi, mau pesan apa ? " Tanya Zitao ramah sambil curi-curi pandangan pada Yifan dan Gadis beriris coklat terang itu. Lihat saja apa yang sudah membuat Zitao memuncak emosi nya. Mereka saling bercanda, terlebih saat Yifan merangkul kan tangan kiri nya pada lengan gadis itu. Kini Zitao bukan lagi marah, namun teriris hatinya.

" Hum, kamu kelihatan nya tidak enak badan ya ? " ujar mama Yifan, Wu Chengmin dengan nada agak cemas. " Wajah mu terlihat pucat, Zi, apakah kamu sudah terlalu keras bekerja ? " sekali lagi mama Yifan mengkhawatirkan nya sambil mengusap pipi Zitao yang selembut kulit mochi. Zitao hanya tersenyum dan bertanya apa pesanan keluarga Wu itu.

" Kalian mau pesan apa ? " Mama Yifan hanya berfikir dengan imut juga sama dengan Baekhyun yang berlaku sama persis. Sementara Yifan, seperti nya tidak tertarik pada menu dan malah asik bercanda dengan gadis itu. Zitao tersenyum meringis, hati nya sangat sakit melihat nya. Yifan, lelaki yang Zitao suka sejak lama, kini sedang menyisipkan anak rambut pada helai hazel gadis itu. Malang, kini mereka malah semkain dekat. Gadis itu, menyenderkan kepala nya pda dada Yifan.

' Tahan Zi, jangan membuat diri mu malu di depan orang banyak ' batin Zitao masih tegar dengan senyuman palsu nya. Sampai kapan dia bisa berbohong seperti itu ?

" Aku mau waffle dengan es krim kacang merah juga Americano hangat ya, Zi " mama Yifan berkata dengan senyum bertebaran indah. " Aku mau orange shake dan pancake saus maple dan buah berry " Baekhyun berkata sambil mengecat kuku tangan kiri nya yang di pukul oleh mama nya karena tidak sopan mengecat kuku di dalam toko makanan. " Um, bawakan aku secangkir moccalatte dan roti isi kacang hijau " Ayah Yifan berkata setelah dai selesai membaca lembaran surat dan menaruh nya dalam tas. Zitao menghadap ke arah Yifan dan gadis itu. Mata Chengmin mengikuti sorot pandang Zitao yang begitu sedih sontak ia juga ikutan sedih. " Hei, " tegur Chengmin menginterupsi kegiatan Yifan dan Gadis itu.

" Bisa kah kalian berhenti melakukan kegiatan kalian di tempat umum dan, oh Jessie, bisa kah kau tidak agresif pada Yifan ? " Sontak Yifan dan Jessica kaget mama mereka yang tadinya santai menjadi tegang seperti ini. " Bu, ada apa ini ? ibu tahu kan,aku dan Jessie sudah lama seperti ini. Sudah kebiasaan dari kecil, bu ! " namun ucapan mereka malah membuat Chengmin makin marah. " Duduk berjauhan ! " Chengmin mengambil langkah duduk di antara mereka dan bukan main Zitao amat sangat terkejut. Bukan hanya karena Yifan dan Jessie-Jessie nya itu tapi karena Bibi Chengmin membantu nya menjauhkan Yifan dari temna semasa kecil nya itu.

" Dengar, kalian itu sudah besar, jangan seperti anak sekolah taman bermain ! cepat katakana apa pesanan kalian. Kau membuat Zitao menunggu ! " mata Jessica dan juga Yifan mengarah pada iris raven Zitao. Otomatis Zitao menunduk takut akan tatapan mengintimidasi itu amat sangat mengerikan. " Oh ayolah bu, ini kan kebiasaan jangan di hentikan seperti itu ! " ujar Yifan frustai dengan mata menyorot kan kemarahan yang amat dalam begitu pula dengan Jessica.

" Cukup katakan 'iya bu !' atau 'baik bibi !' atau 'ya kami menegrti dengan jelas, maafkan kami, kami tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi' dan masalah akan selesai. Kalian membuat kepala ibu pening saja, aish " Baekhyun menatap malas arah kanan nya yang berisik sementara ayah nya, Wu Guixian hanya mendiamkan isteri manis nya. Ia tahu akibat jika dia ikut campur urusan isterinya. Tidak akan ada kasur empuk untuk dia semalaman.

" Ayolah bibi, ini kan sudah kita lakukan semenjak kami playgrup ! jangan hentikan bi " pinta Jessica dengan suara manis namun Chengmin masih dengan pendirian nya. " Bu, kau begitu kekanak kan ! " Yifan menyender malas dan menatap Zitao yang sedang menahan tangis. Zitao tahu ini karena dia. Andai saja dia tidak menatap Yifan dan gadis itu, andai saja di tidak terbujuk pada rayuan mama nya yang terkadang abstark itu dan,

Andai saja, Zitao tidak menaruh hati pada Yifan, maka semua ini tidak terjadi. Zitao sangat merutuki kesalahan nya yang menggunung. Sudah pasti Yifan membencinya amat sangat sampai membuat Zitao sesak mendengar deru nafas Yifan yang memburu. Yah, semua salahnya. Salah Zitao yang menyukai pangeran keluarga Wu yang sangat berlawanan dari dia itu. Sudah cukup, batin Zitao. Saat ia mendongak kan wajah nya, terlihat wajah itu melihat nya dengan tajam, Zitao berusaha tenang dan mengontrol diri nya dengan stabil. " Maaf kan aku atas semua i-"

" Ya kau memang harus meminta maaf, gara-gara kau aku jadi terkena masalah. Kau, kenapa kau selalu senang mengacaukan rencana ku ?! "

Jahat.

" Mengapa kau ada di pijakan yang sama dengan ku !? "

Kejam.

" Mengapa kau selalu mengikuti ku !? "

Ini bukan Yifan.

Semua orang yang ada disana menengok ke arah meja yang di tempati Yifan termasuk ayah Zitao, Huang Suho. Ibu Yifan tidak percaya Yifan mengatakan hal yang begitu kasar pada seorang gadis di depan matanya dan di depan umum. Apakah ini Yifan anak manis yang pendiam itu ?

" Yifan apa yang-"

" Tidak Bibi, aku yang salah maaf membuat malam kalian kacau. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Pesanan nya akan segera datang. Maaf kan aku " Zitao membungkuk sedalam-dalam nya tanpa menatap Yifan yang sinis. Entah mengapa dia berubah sangat drastis di depan gadis bernama Jessica itu. Zitao menitik kan air matanya di depan pohon apel pada taman dekat rumah dan toko kue ayahnya. Ternyata Yifan benar-benar tidak menyukainya dan Zitao mengulangi kesalahan yang ke dua kalinya itu tandanya dia sangat bodoh. Masuk di dalam lubang yang sama.

" Apa yang tadi aku lakukan ? sangat membuat susah orang lain" hembusan nafas Zitao yang berat sangat pedih terdengar di telinga siapapun. Matanya mengerjap cepat guna menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh ia fikir, tidak ada gunanya dia menangis sampai terisak karena pada akhirnya yang akan menenangnkannya adalah Ibu tercintanya, Yixing. " Aku memang tidak cocok dengan nya " matanya menatap lurus rasi Orion di langit cerah malam ini. Rasi kesukaan Yifan yang selalu Zitao ingat di memorinya,

" Andaikan aku punya mesin waktu, aku ingin putar waktu agar aku tidak bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan orang sesempurna Yifan " air matanya jatuh mengalir di pipi Zitao yang sehalus kulit moci. Zitao duduk memeluk lututnya dan menyender pada pohon apel yang ajaibnya beraroma sakura. " Aku memang menyusahkan siapapun "

" Aku akan pergi dari mu dan pohon ini yang jadi saksi ucapan ku,

Untuk yang kedua kalinya "

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa-apaan kau ini Yifan !? kau sangat kasar pada Zitao dia itu perempuan jangan berbicara kasar pada gadis seperti Zitao. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja Ibu sudah tahu jika dia itu sangat rapuh. Kau juga tahu kan !? " Yifan tidak mendengarnya. Dia asik dengan gadis yang sedang nyaman menyender pada bahu nya. " Apa kalian terlibat cinta sedarah ? " Yifan dan Jessica hanya tersenyum geli. " Apa kau bisa memikirkan perasaan Zitao saat ini Yifan ? " Masih tidak di gubris sama sekali. Bahkan mereka malah sibuk dengan game di dalam psp dan nintedo ds nya.

" Kalian mengabaikan ku ? oh bagus kalian sudah menjadi durhaka ! "

" Dimana wajah kalian ?! kalian tidak mendengarkan aku !? Yifan, Jessica aku orang tua mu hargai aku. Aku sedang menasehati kalian. Kalian melukai perasaan orang lain ! apa kalian memikirkan percintaan incest kalian ? oh tuhan, aku lelah " Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam Nampak mengusap lengan ibu nya lembut dan menatap dua anak SMA itu dengan tajam.

Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Zitao saat ini. " Apakah kau akan mendiamkan perkataan ibu terus Oppa, Eonnie ? apa kalian sudah tidak butuh peraturan masa kecil lagi ? " merka masih enggan berbicara terlalu asik dengan video game mereka sampai saat mobil berhenti,

" Yifan ! " ayah Yifan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang sedari tadi mengabaikan ucapan Ibunya. Yifan menatap nya malas, sementara Jessica bagaikan tidak punya malu masih melanjutkan permainan nya dan melingkarkan lengan nya pada Yifan. " Kau tuli ? " tatapan ayahnya lah yang dapat membuat Yifan lumpuh. Terlalu seram dan menyambuk mata. " Tidak ayah " Ayahnya memandangi Yifan lewat spion dalam mobil dengan amarah. " Lalu apa kau juga bisu sampai tidak bis menjawab pertanyaan dan nasihat ibu dan adik mu ? hah ? " Yifan terdiam. Ia memandangi ibu nya yang terlihat lelah menyandar pada pundak Baekhyun. " Jadi apa mau mu sekarang ? kau dan dia bukan anak kecil lagi hentikan kegiatan kekanak-kanakkan kalian yang sudah tidak lucu itu. Bahkan anak kecil muak melihatnya "

" Sebaikanya kau benahi koper mu dan pulang, Jessica " Mendengar itu mata Yifan dan Jessica mmebulat. " Apa-apaan itu !? aku hanya rindu pada teman dna sepupu masa kecil ku yah, lalu apa salah nya !? " Yifan bersuara keras tanpa takut menantang mata ayahnya yang sudah tersulut api. " Kau mau melawan ku ? " Guixian menengok ke arah belakang dari jok supir,

" Apa karena si Zitao ayah dan ibu juga Baekhyun seperti ini ? oh hell yah, dia hanya orang yang suka mengganggu hidup ku ! " tersirat senyum puas di bibir Jessica. Apa-apaan itu ? Baekhyun bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan Yifan dan ayahnya serta Jessica itu sendiri. ' Dasar rubah putih '

" Apa kau memiliki otak yang jernih !? fikirkan lah sebelum kau menyesalinya Yifan, kau sudah SMA kau bisa membedakan " Yifan menarik pintu dan keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

" Jangan ikuti dia. Ku kira kau baik, ternyata kau memang siluman sejak dulu. Menggelikan " tahan Baekhyun pada Jessica yang berniat mengikuti Yifan " Oh, jadi kau bersekutu dengan gadis manja, bodoh dan parasite itu ? menyedihkan " Jessica membetulkan duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

" Well eonnie, kau itu, tidak akan pernah di lihat oleh kakak ku. Kau tahu,

Dia benci gadis dua kepribadian seperti mu. Kau itu, gadis cantik bermasker

Munafik "

.

.

.

.

" Sedang apa di sini ? " sebuah kaki panjang berbalut celana jeans abu-abu berdiri di depan Zitao yang duduk memeluk lututnya. " Shixun ? " yang namanya dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan berlutut didepan Zitao.

" Kau kenapa menangis ? " Zitao memebenarkan duduknya dan menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Sehun hanya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Zitao. " Yifan, dia memang benar-benar membenciku sejak dulu " Zitao menatap wajah Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca, " Dan dia sedang bersama gadis yang bernama Jessie, aku tidak tahu dia siapa tapi mereka sangat dekat bahkan lengan mereka bertautan " Sehun mengelus rambut Zitao sayang, Ia iba.

" Sudah lah Zi, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak mungkin saja itu sepupunya kan ? " Zitao memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan, " Tapi tidak mungkin sedekat itu, Hun " Zitao menjeda perkataanya,

" Apakah kau tau rasanya menjadi pengejar bintang berekor, Hun ? " Sehun tampak berfikir lalu kemudian mengangguk mantap. " Aku sangat tahu sekali Zi, itu sangat melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan walaupun akhirnya tabu " Zitao Nampak tersenyum kecut lalu menatap obsididan Sehun yang gelap. " Apa kau sedang membicarakan pengejaran mu pada Luhan si Manekin itu ? " tanya Zitao dengan jahil, Sehun hanya tertawa sedikit lalu kembali pada wajahnya yang diam dan tenang. " Aku tidak mengejar dia " Zitao memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

" Lalu siapa ? artis yang amat cantik atau gadis dari sekolah lain ? eoh ? " Zitao menyenggol lengan Sehun iseng sementara Sehun asik memperhatikan mimic wajah Zitao. " Wae ? ada bercak tanah di wajah ku ya ? " Zitao membersihkan wajahnya takut-takut dugaanya benar namun Sehun malah diam dan menatapnya dengan sorot mencurigakannya.

" Kau menakutiku Hun jika menatap ku seperti itu, kau seram " Sehun hanya merangkul Zitao. Mereka sudah biasa saling rangkul, toh mereka ini sahabat kecil jadi tidak ada yang patut di curigai kan. " Apa kau akan tetap mengejar si bule itu " Zitao malah tersenyum dan memegangi dadanya yang seolah tengah berdenyut ketika teringat nama 'Yifan'.

" Huuh, bagaimana ya ? Aku sudah menganggapnya suplemen ku, jadi akan susah jika aku kehilangan suplemen ku dan pergi melepaskannya. Bisa-bisa aku jadi lemah dan tidak berdaya " Sehun mencelos mendengarnya. " Kau sangat lebay, Zi. Terlalu hiperbola " Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Sehun Nampak menolehkan wajahnya pada Zitao yang juga menatapnya, " Apa kau tidak lelah Zi ? Dia menyia-nyikan mu lho," Zitao mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Entah mengapa kata 'Menyia-nyiakan' sangat membekas dan menyayatnya. Sekali lagi linangan itu terderai.

Air matanya menetes lagi lalu berlinangan di pipinya. Sehun merasa teriris melihatnya dalam singkat waktu, Zitao tengah ada di pelukan Sehun. Mata Zitao membulat.

" Shixun ? " suara Zitao bergetar, gadis itu takut dan kebingungan. " Jangan lagi menyakiti perasaan mu sendiri Zi, bagi dengan ku " Sehun mengeratkan pelukan itu namun sekuat tenaga Zitao menolaknya. Ia takut Yifan melihatnya.

Tapi untuk apa dia takut di lihat ? toh Yifan tidak peduli padanya.

" Jangan pedulikan Yifan, ada aku di sini " keduanya masih diam pada keadaan masing-masing. " Zi, mengapa tidak kau tolehkan wajah mu untuk ku ? apakah waktu tiga tahun itu kurang untuk meraih mu ? " seketika mata Zitao membola. Apa yang Shixun katakan ? " Kau, bilang apa tadi ? " Sehun melepaskan tautan pada tubuh Zitao dan beralih menatap mata gadis bersurai gelap ini dengan penuh arti pada irisnya. Sehun mengusap pipi Zitao lembut, sementara Zitao tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki perkataan Sehun. " Apa hanya ada Yifan pada segalanya di tubuh dan hidup mu, Zi ? " mata Zitao mengedip saat Sehun merubah air wajahnya. Ini bukan Sehun yang biasanya, bukan.

" Zi, lihatlah aku, apakah kau akan berlari sprin terus untuk mengejar motor ducati ? " Zitao menatap wajah Sehun dengan tanya. " Zi, aku mencintai mu " Sehun memegang tangan Zitao dengan tanganya yang dingin. Sehun memeluk tubuh Zitao yang sama dinginya dengan tangan putih Sehun. Zitao tidak bisa berkata apapun, lidahnya kelu dan terasa tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun. Ternyata hujan turun bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata seseorang dari balik telepon umum.

Zitao gila.

" Jangan raih Yifan lagi, sudah Zi. Lihatlah aku, Oh Sehun " Zitao melepas semua tautan yang Sehun kaitkan pada nya. Zitao menjauh dari Sehun, hanya beberapa langkah yang masih Sehun jangkau. " Shixun, kau menyakiti seseorang jika menaruh hati mu pada orang bodoh seperti ku " Sehun menarik lengan Zitao agar menatap wajahnya. " Luhan, aku hanya memuji kecantikan nya, tidak seperti memuji dirimu, Zi " Zitao memukul bahu Sehun dengan amarah.

" Kau bodoh, kau menyakiti perasaan Luhan ! pergi, aku bukan gadis yang baik untuk mu " namun Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya, " Lepas, aku hanya menganggap mu teman sejati ku ! Sehun, hentikan ! " Zitao menjerit saat Sehun beranjak mencoba mencium Zitao. Dalam benak Zitao berbicara dengan hatinya,

Bukankah itu bagus ? jika dia bersama Sehun maka dia bisa melepaskan Yifan. Tapi jika dia begitu, dia akan menyakiti perasaan Luhan. Dia tidak bisa seperti itu, dia tau bagaimana rasanya di posisi Luhan jika seperti itu.

" Jangan bodoh Sehun, hent-"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Zitao berada di pelukan seseorang yang berjumper abu-abu basah kuyup. Sehun mencium punggung orang yang menghalang Sehun untuk mencium Zitao.

'Aroma ini..' Zitao mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah terkena rintik hujan keatas, oh, dia Yifan. " Aku tahu kau akan datang, pohon apel dan hujan memang baik " Yifan memeluk Zitao sebentar sebelum berbalik mengahadap Sehun yang memperhatikan mereka dengan rahang mengeras.

" Mau apa kau peluk-peluk Zitao, hah !? " Sehun menarik kerah jumper Yifan dengan kesal sementara Yifan hanya tersenyum dengan sudut mengangkat sesenti. " Aku hanya datang karena di panggil. Lalu, kau sedang apa mencoba mencium Zitao ? bukankah sekarang Luhan sedang menunggumu di depan namsan ? jangan serakah, Oh Sehun " Yifan melepaskan tangan Sehun paksa dan menarik Zitao pergi denagn berlari meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Yifan dan Zitao berhenti didepan hotel kecil yang ramai dengan orang yang berterteduh. Zitao melirik tangan mereka, tangan mereka bertautan. Terlihat senyum bibir kucing Zitao berkembang di sela-sela ramainya orang. Zitao curi-curi pandang ke arah Yifan yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Seketika pipi Zitao memanas, bibirnya berkedut karena gugup.

" Aku tidak akan memakan mu, jangan panik begitu " Zitao membolakan matanya mendengar kata-kata ambigu milik Yifan. 'memakan' kata-kata itu diucapkan didepan hotel hujan-hujan begini rasanya ada kata lain di dalam kata 'memakan' dan semua itu membuat degup Zitao memacu 18x lebih cepat.

" Jo Hyun-ah, kau mendengar sesuatu yang beradu tidak ? " gadis yang sebelahnya berkata dengan mimik bingung, " Iya, seperti batu beradu, atau apa ya ? " gadis kedua bertanya, tampak berfikir dan menyuruh temannya untuk tidak larut memikirkan nya, bisik-bisik seorang gadis pada temannya di belakang Yifan dan Zitao. Yifan terlihat menahan tawanya dan menatap Zitao dengan senyum dibibirnya. Ya tuhan, Zitao berdoa dalam hati memuji Tuhan yang sudah mengabulkan doanya agar Yifan menyelamatkanya dari Sehun yang tiba-tiba aneh. Zitao menundukan wajahnya menatap ujung sepatunya.

Hujan sudah berhenti, orang-orang pun mulai pergi dari sana namun Yifan dan Zitao masih disana dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. Yifan mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada tangan Zitao. Dapat Zitao rasakan mereka sama-sama nervous dan itu yang membuat Zitao makin tersenyum.

" Apa kau masih bisa mendengar ku dari jauh ? " Yifan hanya menjawabnya dengan batuk yang dibuat-buat. " Hey, apa itu lucu ? aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh " dengus Zitao sambil mengerucutkan bibir peachnya. " Kau fikir aku itu seorang peramal yang bisa mendengar suara hati, kau mulai tidak waras " Zitao tertawa tertahan, tidak sampai tergelitik namun membuat hatinya berpelangi. " Terimakasih, mungkin aku akan di cium Shixun jika kau tidak ada, dan ma-"

" Maaf, aku membuat mu sakit hati saat di kedai orang tua mu. Maaf karena ku, yah, pokoknya aku minta maaf ". Zitao melongo mendengarnya. " Kau tidak percaya kan aku meminta maaf ? " Yifan berkata dengan gengsi yang sangat tinggi dan memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah karena malu menatap Zitao mendengar pengakuan maafnya. Ini perdana. Seorang Wu Yi Fan, meminta maaf pada orang lain dan Zitao senang mengetahui fakta itu.

" Tanpa kau minta aku pasti akan memaafkannya kok, hehe " mata Zitao membentuk sabit sementara Yifan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi mereka singgahi. "Mau kemana ? " Yifan masih tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. " Anu, Yifan, sampai kapan kita akan berpegangan ? nanti di marahin gadis mu, hehe " Yifan menghentikan langkahnya di depan taman bertanaman bunga tulip dan chamomile sementara Zitao tersenyum kikuk di balik punggung tegap Yifan. Zitao menatap punggung Yifan yang bergerak membalik ke arahnya.

" Dia sepupu ku, tidak lebih jadi jangan kau bahas apapun dan sangkut pautkan apapun kau, aku dan dia. Hanya aku dan kau. " Zitao tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti sedang menghadang tuntutan kekasih yang menuduh sedang berselingkuh.

" Apa kau senang ? " Yifan melirik Zitao yang berjongkok membelai bunga tulip kuning yang masih menguncup malu. " Senang untuk apa ? mengajakmu berlari ? " Zitao memetik bunga itu satu dan menaruhnya di telinga kanananya,

" I am beauty ? " Zitao mengucapkan kata itu dengan logat yang lucu sekaligus aneh dan Yifan hanya melengoskan pandangannya kearah lain. Ada sesuatu yang harusnya Zitao tau jika ia berlaku seperti tadi. Namun Yifan menyembunyikanya. Zitao mendengus kesal dengan imut," Kau kan hanya tinggal menjawab, huh. Kau itu, " Yifan mendecak kesal. " Jangan dipetik bunganya, kau itu banyak tingkah sekali " Yifan menarik bunga dari telinga Zitao dan membuangnya lalu menginjaknya. Zitao mengaduh kesal. " Kau ini jahat sekali sih ! " Yifan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah plester bercorak hati bersayap lalu memasangkanya pada hidung Zitao yang tergores sesuatu. Zitao mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan menatap langit lalu gadis Qingdao itu berseru,

" Oricon ! " sontak Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang Zitao serukan. Yifan tersenyum mengetahui maksud dari objek itu. Yifan menatap wajah Zitao yang berseri-seri melihat konstalasi bintang yang di sebut 'tiga raja' itu.

" Aku tadi juga melihatnya sebelum hujan dan sekarang menjadi lebih terang dan jelas " Zitao berucap sambil tersenyum pada Yifan yang berdatar-ria. " Apa kau akan terus menunjukkan wajah datar mu pada ku ? " pria jangkung itu hanya menatap Zitao teduh. " Aku salah bicara ya ? " bukanya menjawab, Yifan malah mengeratkan tautan tanganya dan mendekatkan jaraknya antara dia dan Zitao. Kaget, Zitao hanya memandangi mata elang Yifan yang menatapnya dengan cahaya konstalasi.

" Kau itu sangat ingin menjadi riddle ya ? susah sekali sih membaca mu " Yifan menepuk kepala Zitao pelan. " Kau lah yang susah ku baca, makhluk kuli " Zitao hanya cemberut. Yifan menarik tubuh mereka lebih rapat dan Zitao memejamkan matanya saat deru nafas Yifan terasa amat dekat.

5 cm…

3 cm..

Dekat, lalu Yifan menyibakkan helaian rambut Zitao ketelinga indah gadis Qingdao itu lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Zitao mengeratkan tanganya, memejamkan matanya, dan

Tersenyum dengan arti dalam sama seperti Yifan.

" '_Future is here' _"

.

.

.

**TO BE COUNTINUE **

**MOSHHHI-MOOSHHI !**

**HAY HAY :3**

**Pangeran balik lagi coy, yo ayo reviewnya jangan pelit-pelit :3 budayakan review  
**

**kasianilah author tampan ini :')**

**maaf ya kalo ada salah-salah kata, banyak typo atau kata yang ilang**

**semua udah takdir Tuhan :'3 yawloh sedih**

**okelah, review juseyo**

**Your awesome Prince,**

** Edisson**

**18052015**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACK CHERRY ACID**

"**terkadang rasa asam terasa manis jika kita sedang bahagia"**

**Sum : Status hubungan ZiTao dan Yifan adalah Mantan kekasih**

**Lalu bagaimana jika ZiTao kembali jatuh cinta pada Yifan**

**Yang notabene adalah Mantan kekasihnya ?**

**Apakah Yifan dan ZiTao akan kembali merajut romansanya kembali ?**

**CHECK THIS OUT !**

**GENDERSWITCH HERE (luphluph)**

**Taoris main pair and other slight**

**This is romance and drama**

**I warn you,if you don't like please back**

**Kalian bisa kritik dan review bukan bash atau ngetrouble**

**Banyak adegan yang terinspirasi dari manga dan anime 'Ao Haru Ride' juga scene di drama 'Playfull Kiss'.**

**FF ini aku buat gabungan dari kedua nya.**

**Bisa di bilang KT version nya.**

**Tapi ini juga gabungan dari imajinasi awal ku kkk ^^**

**.**

**Yang gak suka sama FF ini,**

**Lebih baik exit aja ya, daripada menusuk hati kan ? **

**Yang ngetrouble atau ngebash juga jadi gak usah buang-buang ucapan indahnya Cuma gara-gara FF ini.**

**Jadi, enjoy aja ya.**

**Yang tidak suka, one more I told you**

**Please exit.**

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

**UNLESS THIS PAIR.**

**Hasil karya dari imajinasi ku**

**Enjoyed**

**Taocolatte present**

'**BLACK CHERRY ACID'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Chapter sebelumnya :**

ZiTao sudah putus asa akan semua perkataan Yifan yang begitu kasar ditambah lagi dengan gadis yang bernama Jessica membuatnya makin frustasi lalu di tambah lagi dengan sikap Sehun yang sangat aneh.

Namun,

Dalam kebingungan itu ada sebuah kejelasan yang membuat ZiTao memejamkan matanya nyaman,

Sebuah plester dari lubuk hati Yifan.

Lalu apakah sekarang mereka akan merajuk ? atau malah kebalikannya ?

Lets read this buddy ^0^

~fiction===R.E.A.D.Y ! GO

**Chapter 5 :**

**Bunga itu, bermekaran lagi –the beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dua manusia ini sedang asik berjalan-jalan di sebuah festival kota. Entahlah, ZiTao pun juga bingung bagaimana bisa Yifan mau ketempat seramai festival bersama dengan nya yang notabene adalah 'Troublemaker' baginya.

Yifan berjalan dibelakang Zitao dan Zitao yang memandu mereka akan berjalan kearah mana. Ini keajaiban Yifan tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

" Kau ini sebenarnya mau kearah mana sih ? dari tadi kita hanya berputar disini." geram Yifan di tengah keramaian. Zitao menengokan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap Yifan yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meldak. Yah, sepertinya kata-kata Yifan tidak mengeluh itu kita coret saja. " Maaf, aku ingin mencari makanan namun sangat ramai jadi kita berputar saja dulu untuk menunggu kedainya sepi, hehe." wajah tanpa dosa Zitao membuat Yifan mengembuskan nafas dengan berat. " Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa ? " Yifan Nampak melindungi Zitao dari tangan-tangan dosa lelaki jalanan yang modus. Disitulah Zitao tersenyum manis layaknya manisan salak.

" Cepat katakan, malah senyum-senyum apa kau gila hah ? " Zitao malah makin tersenyum lebar. " Oh, aku benar-benar gila, Zi " Zitao mendecak, " Aku ingin hotdog, lihat tuh, penuh kan " tunjuk Zitao pada kedai yang antriannya paling panjang. " Bagaimana bisa sepanjang itu antriannya ? " Yifan bertanya sambil membawa Zitao kearah kedai itu. " Ada diskon 55% makanya ramai " mendengarnya Yifan hanya berdecih. " Kenapa kau selalu berdecih sih ? kau tidak suka hotdog ? kampungan " Zitao mencibir Yifan di tengah antrian. Yifan mendeathglare ucapan Zitao.

" Kau harus tau jika Hotdog itu sudah sangat kampungan untuk orang atas seperti ku " Zitao mencibir ucapan Yifan. " Bilang saja kau itu tidak suka Hotdog karena tidak tahan dengan aroma mustard, yak an ? " Yifan hanya menjitak kepala Zitao main-main. " Jangan beli disini, cari yang lain saja. Ayo " secepat flash, mereka telah sampai di toko permainan dan cinderamata. " Mengapa tidak jadi beli ? kau menyebalkan " Zitao cemberut. " Kau lah yang menyebalkan. Kau harus tau, itu satu harga hotdog sama dengan lima harga ddukbokki. Jadi kau mau buang-buang uang mu untuk hotdog 10 cm ? " Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Yifan mencubit pipi Zitao pelan. " Kau kenapa senang sekali membawa keributan pada hidup ku sih ? " Yifan menatap wajah Zitao yang memerah dan menunduk itu. " Aku tidak membawa keributan kok ! aku Cuma ingin membuat mu ceria dan melepas poker face mu itu, hanya itu " Yifan menarik tangan Zitao dan menjauh dari festival. Zitao merengut. " Tuh kan, aku jadi tidak makan Hotdog, kau jahat, aku lapar tau ! " Yifan tetap diam dan terus berjalan melewati pepohonan dan tiang listrik jalanan yang terang akan kunang-kunang. Keduanya hening.

Yifan terus menggenggam tangan Zitao dan mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri aspal taman kota tanpa berbicara. Entah karena dia malu atau karena dia memang malas atau karena tidak ada yang perlu di obrolkan dengan gadis siluman panda ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Jika Zitao belum sampai dirumah maka habislah dia akan berweekend dengan gelas dan perabotan dapur lainnya pada westaflenya. Zitao mengulas senyum dibalik punggung Yifan, bukan bahagia karena berlinur dengan setumpuk cucian piring tapi karena,

Tengkuk Yifan.

Itulah yang Zitao perhatikan saat ini. Sejak dulu, ia sangat menyukai tengkuk Yifan. Aromanya sangat manis dan manly disaat yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar, kaki nya melangkah dua kali lebih dekat ke arah tengkuk Yifan dan,

" Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengendus tengkuk ku ? " Yifan menutup tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya. Zitao hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Yifan pun sama, sama-sama merona. " Mengapa kau sangat suka melakukan itu ? apakah tengkuk ku sebuah arena endus ? " Zitao hanya diam dan menatap tanah pijakkannya. Yifan mengajaknya berjalan lagi. Ini di luar dugaan.

" Apakah kau tidak menyukai apa yang aku lakukan tadi ? " suaranya Nampak bagaikan cicitan tikus yang terjepit. Yifan hanya diam dan terus mengajak Zitao berjalan hingga ujung jalan, nampaklah sebuah kolam ikan dengan pohon sakura besar disisinya. Mereka berhenti dan duduk didepan kolam itu.

Hening.

Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Zitao berfikir, Yifan akan memakinya tadi namun ini sangat meleset. Apakah ini sebuah tanda ?

Sorot mata Zitao lurus menatap pada riak air kolam yang tenang dan juga pada daun sakura yang berguguran. Suasana sangatlah canggung, amat sangat canggung. Bahkan saat suara batu yang bergesekan antara tangan dengan tanah membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan. Ini aneh.

" Anu, bagaimana jika kita membeli Taco ? " Zitao berkata sambil memainkan dedaunan sakura yang berserakan disekitarnya. Yifan tetap diam dan mengusap tengkuknya lagi, " Mau beli dimana ? Sudah jam segini mana ada toko Taco yang masih setia buka " Zitao mengembuskan nafasnya kecewa. " Padahal aku lapar " Yifan melirik dengan ekor matanya. Iba juga melihat Zitao lemas begitu.

Iba ?

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal akibat nyamuk. Zitao terlihat tidak nyaman disini pasti banyak nyamuk yang ingin menggigit kulit mulusnya. Yifan berdiri, " Jangan disini aku tidak membawa penawar gigitan nyamuk, ayo " Zitao mengekor dibelakang Yifan dengan hentakan sepatunya ricuh. Nadanya Nampak seperti sebuah lagu yang beraturan.

Ah, Yifan tahu.

" Hm-hm-hm, " Nadanya, When I was,when u were. Lagu, sebuah lagu yang sama persis seperti keadaan mereka sekarang. Zitao Nampak dengan santai mengalunkannya dengan hati riang sementara Yifan salah tingakah. Mengapa dia begitu ge-er ?

Mereka berhenti didepan halte. " Kita pulang saja, sudah jam Sembilan lewat " Zitao patuh. Lagipula, dia memang tidak ada niat membantah. Yeah, Absolute Yifan Wu.

Bis nya sudah datang. Namun kekecewaannya Nampak diwajah Zitao dan Yifan.

" Kita tunggu bisa selanjutnya saja "

" Ah tidak bisa ! ayah sudah mengirim peringatan jika aku pulang malam lagi, aku akan berweekend dengan perabotan dapur di wastafel. Jebal, naik yang ini saja ya ? " mata gadis bersurai hitam itu Nampak memohon pada raja es, Yifan.

" Ck, kau ini.. " pertahanannya runtuh. Zitao is an wonder woman.

.

.

Mereka masuk dalam bis yang padat penumpang. Mereka bahkan hanya dapat tempat didekat pintu dan itu juga berdiri. Zitao menghadap jendela sembari memegangi pegangan dikanannya sedangkan Yifan Nampak dibelakangnya. Terlihat bahwa Yifan benar-benar amat sangat tinggi-oke itu lebay- namun itu sungguhan. Kepalanya bahkan hampir menyentuh langit-langit bis. Zitao mencuri-curi pandang wajah Yifan dari kaca jendela dan,

Eyes contac.

Semburat merah memenuhi pipi moci nya. Entah mengapa dadanya makin bergemuruh meriah saat tanpa sengaja Yifan mencium rambutnya. Nafasnya sangat terasa dan membuat gadis panda ini berdegup-degup tak karuan.

DEG-DEG-DEG

Yifan terlihat menahan tawanya dengan geli. Bisa-bisanya debaranya sampai terdengar oleh Yifan lantas bagaimana dengan penumpang lainnya ? " Jangan tertawa, kau senang sekali mempermalukan ku " Zitao mendengus dengan wajah bak lobster rebus. Kemerahan dan juga, yah, rada oranye.

" Kau yang senang memalukan diri mu sendiri, dasar bodoh" Zitao mendengus mendengar Yifan mengucapkan kata itu. Tanganya menempel pada kaca jendela. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat pemandangan malam kota seoul begitu menakjubkan. Yifan tersentak melihat ekspresi Zitao.

Sayangnya, Zitao tidak sadar akan hal itu. Jika iya, maka ia akan koprol dan berkali-kali backflip didalam bus ini juga. Yifan beruntung Zitao tidak melihatnya.

.

.

Bus berhenti dihalte yang tidak begitu ramai. Kekecawaan terlihat jelas diwajah cantik Zitao. Yah dia akan berpisah dari pangerannya disini setelah puas memandangi wajah Yifan dari kaca sedari tadi di bus. Nampakhnya, pangeran es satu ini juga berperasaan sama dengan Zitao. Kecewa karena waktu tidak bisa diperpanjang saat diperjalanan dalam bus, kecewa karena jaraknya hanya dua kali tikungan dan empat kali lampu merah dan juga, karena ia tidak bisa berlama-lama memandangi kelakuan bodoh Zitao.

"Bye" kata Zitao sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan Zitao.

Huh ? terlihat bodoh ? Yifan ?

"Dasar gadis sialan, awas kau ya" batin Yifan sambil memandangi Zitao dari jauh karena bus yang ia naiki sudah kembali berjalan. Yifan duduk setelah sekian lama berdiri, rumahnya masilah sangat jauh dari sini karena bus akan berputar arah terlebih dahulu sehingga ia akan turun dan menjadi pemberhentian kedua dari belakang. Matanya menghadap kearah jendela dengan tenang bahkan bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum, seperti bukan Yifan saja.

"Huh, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti orang yang mengidap kecanduan extasi ?" ujarnya dengan mata terpejam. Dalam benaknya ia bahkan belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika dirinya,

Jika dirinya,

Masih… masih.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Joonmyun dari arah dapur begitu mendengar suara cicitan Zitao dari depan pintu. Langkah kakinya begitu satu-satu dan terdengar seperti injakan kaki bayi yang baru bisa berjalan. Wajahnya ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin saat mendengar pekikan menyebalkan ayahnya yang gemar sekali berteriak kapanpun itu.

Zitao melepaskan sepatunya pada rak disebelah kirinya dan buru-buru berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli sumpah serapah yang ayahnya lontarkan dengan wajah berapi-api dan suara yang pedas.

Ayahnya sungguh kejam.

"Zitao, kau dari mana saja ?" suara ibunya menyapa indera pendengarannya secara halus. Ibunya baru saja merapihkan ranjangnya yang ia tinggal berantakan.

Dasar, gadis malas.

Wajah ibunya terlihat kelelahan, sepertinya toko ramai sehingga ibunya merasakan hal ini dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Pandangan mata Yixing masih tertuju pada anak sematawayangnya yang cantik dan juga manis masih terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Hei, ibu bertanya padamu. Kau habis darimana saja ? ayah mencari mu sedari tadi, jadi, kau kemana sayang ?" Zitao masuk kedalam kamarnya masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang mengekeor dibelakangnya ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya yang harum aroma buah apel. Ibunya duduk didepan Zitao dengan senyum manis semanis sakarin menunggu penjelasan Zitao kemana dia pergi seharian ini.

Zitao menatap ibunya dengan mata mengerjap lucu dan berkata, "Apa ibu tidak akan memarahi ku jika aku mengatakannya pada ibu ?" Yixing menggeleng dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke udara. "Ibu janji Zi, tidak akan marah. Lagi pula, kau kenapa langsung berlari keluar saat Tn. Khu datang bersama kelaurganya kesini, Zi ?" Zitao menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan dan mulai menceritakannya pada ibu kesayangannya sepanjang masa.

"Disana ada Yifan, ibu tahu kan?" ibunya mengangguk dan menunggu kelanjutannya dari Zitao. "Dia, ah, aku menyukainya ya seperti yang ibu lihat aku pergi keluar setelah ada keributan yang aku timbulkan dari rasa suka ku itu pada Yifan dan, perasaan itu membuat makan malam keluarga Tn. Khu jadi berantakan." Yixing mengusap bahu Zitao dengan sayang, dam memberikan senyuman hangat pada puteri kesayangannya ini.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat mu berbuat seperti itu Zi ? apa karena, kecemburuan ?" Zitao mengangguk malu-malu dan menatap ibunya dengan mata sedikit berair. "Aku, aku terlalu kekanakan dan aku juga terlalu berharap banyak pada Yifan dan inilah yang terjadi, aku menghacurkan waktu keluarganya."

"Dan kau pasti, cemburu dengan gadis bule itu kan?" Zitao mengangguk dan menunduk dalam-dalam, ibunya malah tertawa sambil mencubit hidung bangir Zitao dengan gemas.

Mata Zitao mengerjap lucu kebingungan pada sikap ibunya, apanya yang lucu memangnya ?

"Kau sangat menggesmakan baby ku Zitao, oh ibu rasa kau masih memakai gurita dan memakai pampers Zi" Zitao merengut, "Ibuu, apanya yang lucu ? akukan sedang bercerita tentang kisah cinta remaja ku yang menyedihkan, kenapa ibu malah berbicara tentang gurita bayi dan pampers ? huh" sungut Zitao sambil melipat tanganya didada dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi lebih maju dan itu malah membuat ibunya semakin gemas. "Dan juga bu, Yifan adalah mantan kekasih ku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana jika aku masih menyukainya dan dia sangat cuek pada ku ?" Zitao menunduk dengan tangan yang meremas tanganya yang lain.

Tawa ibunya surut, "Zi, jika selagi ada harapan, kejarlah. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin walaupun kau bukan anak usia 5 tahun yang sering mengompol lagi dan juga mudah menangis tapi kau yang usianya 16 tahun pun masihlah cengeng, itulah mengapa ayah mu masih mengekang mu untuk berpacaran. Karena apa ? karena dia tahu betapa kau masih sangat lugu tentang perasaan. Zi, ibu paham perasaan mu pada Yifan seperti apa, hadapilah. Dia semangat mu kan ? orang yang sangat kau sukai didunia ini" Wajah Zitao panas. Sepertinya wajahnya memarah lagi seperti saffron yang ayahnya simpan sebagai pemerah alami bahan masakannya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Sangat menyukai Yifan ? yang benar saja, bahkan Zitao berani memakan acar timun demi Yifan. Lantas, itu disebut sangat menyukai atau biasa saja ?

"Baiklah, ibu hanya pesan satu pada gadis manis ibu. Jangan menangis lagi, air mata saat remaja itu memanglah suatu atribut harus dari perjalanan masa remaja tapi, kisah mu berberda Honey. Kau itu seperti gula-gula persik, asam dan juga manis lalu segar. Aku rasa, kisah mu lebih juicy dari kisah remaja lain Zi. Apakah Yifan seperti pangeran Harry ?" Zitao tersenyum tertahan dan berkata,

"Dia bahkan hampir setampan dengan Apollo, matanya bahkan lebih tajam dari Hades dan juga, dia sangatlah dingin seperti Sasuke tapi aku sangat ingin merendamnya dalam kuah ramen ku. Bahkan jika dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku, aku akan berusaha, membuatnya menyukai ku dengan cara ku."

Yixing tersenyum lalu menegcup dahi anak gadisnya secantik Barbie ini sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan damai.

Zitao menatap kearah jendelanya dengan wajah berseri, anganya terbang bebas didalam benaknya. Bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi begitu natural ? bagaimana bisa Yifan melindunginya dari tangan-tangan kotor itu ? bagaiaman bisa Yifan memeluknya disaat Sehun keluar control ? bagaimana,

Semuanya terisi dengan pertanyaan bagaiamana bisa. Ya, bagaiamana bisa Yifan melakukannya ?

Itu adalah, sebuah misteri yang seperti misteri isi dari sebuah kotak Pandora yang isinya sangatlah membawa dampak buruk sama halnya seperti Zitao yang menghancurkan waktu berharga Yifan, mengganggu waktu istirahat Yifan, membuat keributan dan menyusahkan orang lain.

Tapi, dari semua keburukan itu ada sebuah cahaya didasar kotak Pandora itu, sebuah cahaya yang membuat Zitao bersinar. Bahkan lebih terang dari cahaya gerhana matahari.

Yaitu,

Sebuah harapan.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menuju namsan dari halte yang berhenti sejauh 3 kilo meter dari bangunan popular itu. Nafasnya terengah dan fikirannya melayang pada kata-kata Yifan.

Luhan sangatlah cantik, bahkan orang buta juga akan tahu jika Luhan sangatlah cantik dengan hanya merasakan aura kelembutanya yang sehalus beludru asli. Gadis dengan wajah secantik dewi itu pastilah sedang menunggunya disana, menunggu seperti orang bodoh dengan hidung merah karena lupa membawa mantel. Tadi hujan, apakah gadis itu berteduh atau malah nekad berdiri disana sampai ia datang ?

Sungguh bodoh Sehun jika dia tidak memikirkan hal terburuk yang terjadi pada Luhan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa janjinya pada gadis mannequin itu ? menyedihkan sekali pemuda ini.

Kakinya berhenti didepan lantai kayu pijakan namsan yang basah. Matanya beredar mencari Luhan. Gadis dengan rambut madu yang manis. Keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipisnya menuju wajah, leher dan dadanya.

Ia tidak menemukan Luhan. Dimana gadis mannequin itu ?

"Luhan-ah !" Sehun berteriak setelah ia rasa Luhan tidak berada pada titik ini, ia berlari memutari namsan sambil meneriakan nama Luhan. Sungguh dia sangatlah ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janjinya dan focus pada Zitao yang jelas-jelas menyukai Yifan. Bagaimana bisa ?

Matanya menangkap bayang Luhan terduduk dibalik pohon maple disebelah toko okonomiyaki. Rambutnya basah dengan pipi dan hidung yang memerah serta bibir pucat yang mengatup rapat. Secepat kilat dia menarik gadis itu keluar dari sana.

Memelukanya dalam hangat.

"Kau, datang ?" suaranya nyaris hilang dan sedikit serak. Tanganya dingin bahkan pakaianya basah dan kotor. Lihatlah perbuatan mu Oh Sehun.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu ku ?" Luhan tidak menjawab, gadis itu diam dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Luhan berkata sambil terisak,

"Jika kau tidak menyukai ku, jika kau menyukai yang lain tidak masalah aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, biarkan aku seperti ini sebelum kau meninggalkan aku disini" Sehun kaget. Apakah dia melihatnya ketika dia memeluk Zitao dan hampir menciumnya ? apakah gadis ini mengetahuinya jika dia mengutarakan isi hatinya pada teman semasa kecilnya itu ?

Isakan Luhan sangatlah mengganggunya. Bukan, bukan karena dia membenci Luhan. Tapi karena dia merasa dirinya benar-benar sangat brengsek dan bisa-bisanya gadis secantik dewi ini masih saja bersimpati padanya yang bahkan menyakitinya.

"Cukup Lu, jangan menangis lagi" Luhan melepas pelukanya dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut, menangkup kedua roti itu dengan kehangatan. Halus dan dingin. Tangan Luhan memegang tanganya pada pipi Luhan.

"Jangan paksakan jika itu memang bukan untukku, Hun-ah. Maaf sudah membuat mu cemas dan berlari-lari mencari ku, kau bisa pulang sekarang aku akan dijemput sepuluh menit lagi."

Tidak.

"Aku akan melupakan ini jadi kau jangan khawatir aku akan mengganggu waktu mu lagi dan membuat janji konyol ini lagi."

Jangan diteruskan.

"Terimakasih Hun-ah, maaf merepotkan mu." Katanya sambil membungkukan badanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih saja diam mematung seperti mayat hidup yang tidak bisa berbicara atau bahkan tidak bisa mengedip sebentar pada Luhan.

Sudah cukup.

Sehun ingin sekali berteriak memanggil nama Luhan, tapi dia terlalu takut. Ia ingin sekali berlari menegjar Luhan dan memeluknya dengan hangat seperti tadi, tapi dia terlalu takut. Ia ingin sekali tadi mencium Luhan, tapi dia terlalu takut.

Sehun takut. Dan bahkan dia sangat takut.

Dia takut jika ia akan selalu seperti ini pada seorang gadis, membiarkanya pergi dengan perasaan masih mengambang, dengan sepatah kata yang masih kelu. Dia takut jika dia akan,

Memendam perasaanya sama seperti dulu.

"SIAL !"

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan paginya dengan khidmat sebelum dia naik pitam karena kebisingan kakaknya yang bahkan lebih lebih darinya.

"Kau ini bisa tidak jika kau berhenti berteriak !?" namun Yifan masih saja berteriak pada ibunya yang sedang menyirami tanaman toga dihalaman belakang. "Sudah kubilang kan ibu itu dibelakang jadi berhentilah berteriak jerapaah !"

"Kau sangat berisik kerdril ! kau tidak membantu jadi kau diam saja, dasar kurcaci !" tanganya masih saja gencar mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya dengan umpatan entah tertuju pada siapa.

Ini adalah pagi terburuk setelah pagi dua bulan lalu yang kacau karena Zitao membangunkannya dengan secarik puisi kacaunya yang sama sekali tidak berima dan bernada.

Flat, dan hambar. Semua itu sanagt disturbing bahkan lebih lebih dari gambaran anak umur 4 tahun tentang teman imajinasinya. Itu membuat Yifan bergidik.

Jadi apa yang sekarang Yifan masalahkan ? puisi dari Zitao lagi ?

Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari dari ruang makan menuju halaman belakannya dan mengadu pada ibunya tentang kakanya yang sangatlah mengganggu paginya. Baekhyun merengek dan akhirnya ibunya menurut dan menghampiri Yifan yang masih saja sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ia cari sedari tadi dia membuka matanya.

Saat ditanya, "Kau sedang apa ?" maka jawaban jerapah pirang ini adalah, "Benda kuning dengan gantungan diatasnya. Jika tidak tahu, kau pergi saja sana" bahkan karena kesal, ayahnya malah mengejeknya sedang mencari gantungan kunci karakter larva dna Yifan makin dibuat kesal karenanya.

"Kau seperti gadis yang sedang PMS, Yifan. Menakutkan sekali sih, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari ?" tanya ibunya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Yifan sembari ditemani dengan 'Guigui' kucing Persia hitam yang ia dapat hasil merengek dari suaminya karena dia telat pulang dari Beijing waktu itu. Ibunya memang aneh dan berlaku seperti anak usia 16 tahun seperti Yifan dan juga anak SMA kelas satu lainya dan itu sangat membuatnya jengkel karena ibunya sangatlah ingin tahu dan sok tahu.

Yifan menungging menghadap kearah kolong kasurnya yang gelap entah apa yang dia lihat dengan keadaan itu dan ibunya hanya seperti orang gila yang berinteraksi dengan seekor kucing yang bahkan sedari tadi hanya mengeong dengan suara yang lemah.

"Argh, disaat seperti ini malah menghilang dasar benda bodoh !" maki Yifan frustasi dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas lantainya yang berserakan barang-baranganya yang bahkan Yifan tidak ingin melihatnya seberanyakan ini dan ia tahu, ibunya tidak akan mau membereskannya karena kasihan pada Yifan yang menggemaskan ini.

"Jadi Yifan ?"

Ibunya berjongkok disebelahnya dan melepaskan Guigui berlarian didalam kamar Yifan dengan bebas. "Apa yang kau cari ?" Yifan masi diam dan malah asik memperhatikan Guigui yang berjalan diujung kakinya. Kucing itu punya bandul kalung yang aneh. Nanas kuning dengan rantai dilehernya.

Nanas kuning.

Hah !?

"Cepat kembalikan milik ku kucing sialan !" kata Yifan sambil berlari mengejar Guigui yang pergi keluar halaman rumahnya. Ibunya memekik mendengar ucapan anaknya seperti mengancam 'anak bungsu'nya –guigui dan mengejarnya dibelakang Yifan yang melangkah besar-besar.

"Yifaaann jangan sakiti adik muu ! aaa !" pekik ibunya dengan tetesan air mata yang sangat tidak bermutu. Yifan berdecak setelah merengkuh kucing itu dalam pitingan tanganya, "Bu, sungguh ini sangatlah bukan saatnya untuk menangis buaya seperti itu. Bantu aku melepaskan bandul nanas itu maka aku akan membiarkan anak bungsu ibu ini bebas"

Ibunya malah sok berfikir. "Buu, cepatlah aku sudah ingin dicakar ini!" ibunya duduk didepanya dan memegang bandul itu dengan perlahan, "Oh ayolah bu,"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji pada ku Yifan"

"Apa ? kuharap bukan untuk membelikan mu manisan sawi dikedai dengan sejuta anjing itu bu." Ibunya menggeleng dan menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Yifan menenggak bulat-bulat ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Perasaan ku tidak enak."

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**Bwahaha **

**Nista banget ini, maafkan ya udah ninggalin berapa bulan ini ? **

**Gomenne :"**

**Itu gantung bat ya ? –kagak ah**

**Yowes lah, ripiu yaa**

**RnR**

**Okelah see at next chapter !**

**© Edisson**


End file.
